


Nuisance

by Sxmpoems



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Multi, Slice of Life, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 26,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxmpoems/pseuds/Sxmpoems
Summary: Follow Luffy's life as she tries to get her brother and her boyfriend to stop trying to kill each other every chance they get.Wattpad username: CamillaLou
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Rivalry

**Sabo's POV**

"Why does he have to be so close to her?" asked Ace who is slowly heating up.

"I thought that we already established that they're dating." I sighed.

"I know but he gives the creeps, I think he's gonna murder our entire family one."

"You're being over dramatic." said Marco.

"Yeah, just let them be." said Thatch.

We're currently hiding out in the pantry closet because Ace thought that it would be a good idea to stakeout Luffy and her boyfriend's study session. I don't even know I got wrapped up in this situation and from the looks of it, I can see that Thatch and Marco are thinking the same thing.

"If I have to stay here any longer, I'm going to lose whatever sanity I have left." said Marco.

"And we already don't have much left in the first place, thanks to Ace's previous stunts."

"This place is getting too hot, even the bread started baking. In a couple minutes, everything in the pantry will b-"

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly, where in the hell did he take Luffy?"

We got out of the pantry which is now an oven, courtesy of Ace, and now we can't find Luffy or Law anywhere.

**Ace's POV**

Where did that son of a bitch take our sister?

I swear if he touches a single strand of her hair, burning him to death would be merciful on my part. I heard giggling on the other side of the front door. It was Luffy, she seems to be happy at least and I was relieved, until I heard that bastard's voice.

"So are you ready for Saturday night?" asked Law.

"I'm kinda nervous, I never did this before so I'm not sure how things are going to end up." said Luffy.

"Trust me, it'll be fine. This is a big step in our relationship and I'll be there with you."

"Thanks Traffy, I was a bit worried but I trust you."

"I think that I should warn you now, it's going to be a bit weird. I should go now I think I could Portgas' eyes burning holes through me."

"Goodnight then, Traffy."

"Goodnight." 

They were about to share a passionate kiss when Ace decided that he heard enough. He was engulfed in orange flames with a very noticeable murderous Spirit surrounding him.

"Hey, are you o-" Thatch tried to ask his friend if he was fine but was only met with his famous death glare.

"Oi Thatch, you ready to go?" asked Marco.

"..."

When Marco was met with no answer from his brother, he decided to go downstairs to investigate and he was also met with a death glare from Ace. He knew that his best friend could be hotheaded at times but this is just ridiculous. At this rate, he'll burn everything within a 5 mile radius.

"Sabo!"

**Sabo's POV**

I was in my room reading my book which would have been done sooner if a certain freckled idiot hadn't distracted. I heard Luffy laughing outside so I'm not worried. I've known Law ever since he moved to the East Blue district in middle school and he's a bit on the gloomy side but I can see that Luffy has been slowly changing him. He actually started smiling now instead smirking, so I'm not worried. With that in mind, I can finally sleep in peace.

"Sabo!"

Or maybe not.

Hearing the alarm in Marco's voice, I ran downstairs and I was too late. The living room and the front lawn was already burned.

How on earth am I going to explain this to dad and grandpa?

"I should've gotten rid of you since the first time Luffy brought your sorry ass here!"

"You attacked me first, I'm simply returning the favor!"

I went in the kitchen to see floating knives and forks all pointing towards Ace and half of the kitchen burned beyond repair.

"Guys, stop fighting!"

To my horror, the only thing preventing them from killing each other is Luffy. I couldn't hold it back anymore, blue flames appeared on my shoulders and the only person who seemed to notice was Luffy. She knew that the only thing as scary as Ace's rampages is me.

"Sabo..."

This seems to shake the men back into reality. Ace had a look of "I'm screwed now, aren't I?" on his face and Law was genuinely surprised because he'd never seen me like this before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be updating this story daily, another chapter will be available tomorrow. You can also read this story on Wattpad, my username is CamillaLou.

**Ace's POV**

"What the hell is going on here?!" growled Sabo.

I have a feeling this isn't going to end well, when he gets like this anything is possible.

"Luffy, I want you to spend the night at Dadan's house."

She agreed and whenever Luffy doesn't want to do something, she voices her opinion. But even she knows when he's like this, there's no getting through to him. He turned his attention to Trafalgar, who was still shocked and not knowing what to expect.

"I'd like to apologize for tonight and I know that you had no malicious intent towards my sister."

"I'm the one who should be apolog-"

"You've been through a lot ever since you started going out with Luffy and I'm actually surprised that you stayed with her for so long. Not many guys would have taken half the shit you've been through."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Have a great night and before you go, can you please escort my sister to our neighbor's house?"

"Of course."

Luffy came downstairs with her bag in hand, slightly sad but considering what happened tonight, I'm not surprised.

"I'm ready, I packed my bag."

"Lu, don't be sad, you'll only be spending the night and Law is going to walk you there."

"Yes, let's go Traffy!"

While my sister left with that freak, I slowly started to sneak away when a blue fireball blocked my escape. I turned around and came face to face with a completely enraged Sabo.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"In my defense-"

"Outside, now!"

**Sabo's POV**

"For once, can you not let your anger get the best of you?"

"You're one to talk, you're on fire right now!"

"Why can't you just leave them alone?"

"I'm just looking out for her as an older brother, something that you obviously seem incapable of doing!"

"Just admit that you're jealous of Luffy's happiness."

The tension was so thick, you could've burned through it.

"They have such a loving relationship and you want to spoil that!"

Ace's hands were covered with fire but the flames were bigger than usual and his eyes were dark and looked almost empty.

"Just because Pudding dumped you!"

An orange fireball narrowly missed my shoulder.

"You mind repeating that?"

"You heard me, you're jealous because Pudding dumped you. You can't get over the fact that she didn't want to put up with your crap anymore!"

Another moment of silence came and went when Ace started chuckling and walking towards me.

"I thought so and to think that my own brother would stoop so low just to hurt me."

Before I had a chance to react, Ace's fist came into contact with my face, sending me into Dadan's yard. I didn't even had time to pick myself up before Ace pinned me to the ground and started punching me.

"You bastard, you just had to bring that up!"

Ace was about to throw another punch but I dodged it as I tried to get the upper hand, we fought for hours. I was going to kick Ace but I felt a familiar fist hit the back of my head. I saw two faces that made my heart dropped.

Dad and grandpa just came back from their vacation.

"What in the world happened to my beautiful lawn?!" screamed a woman.

And now Dadan woke up and Luffy is probably wondering what happened.

**Dragon's POV**

"Either you idiots tell us what happened or I can beat it out of you." said Garp.

"Calm down, there must be a reason why those two are covered in bruises and why Dadan's lawn looks like a warzone." I said while trying my best not to commit a double homicide.

"Nothing happened, we had a disagreement and it turned into a little rough play fighting."

I looked at Sabo to confirm what Ace said but he didn't even look up from the ground.

"Let's go back to the house and deal with those two later."

"Sounds fine by me, I would have preferred knocking their heads together but we'll do it your way, for now."

As I was walking to our house, I noticed Ace and Sabo were a bit reluctant to come along.

"What's the matter boys?"

"A-About the house...um...it...uh" stammered Ace.

"Come on, out with it."

Our conversation was interrupted when we heard a scream coming from our house. I quickly ran to the house to check on my dad and saw him grinning and giving a thumbs out.

"Ace and Sabo, get your asses in here!"

**Ace's POV**

Man, they're gonna kill us and this all Sabo's fault, if he hadn't invited that creep over, none of this would have happened. Now, we're both gonna get into trouble.

**Sabo's POV**

Damn it Ace, if he wasn't so possessive of Luffy, none of this would have happened. I don't even want to imagine what punishment they got in store for us. Thanks a lot Ace, now we're both going to get into trouble.

**Ace and Sabo's POV**

This is all his fault and if I get punished for his mistakes, I'm definitely going to kick his ass.

**Sabo's POV**

We walked up to the house and I couldn't help but notice that Ace hasn't looked up this entire time. I guess that I did went a bit far and to make things worse when he gets like this, he's like a wall and refuses to talk to anyone until it becomes too much for him. I opened the door and I saw my dad smiling and my granddad was grinning. When we realized what happened, our jaws dropped to the floor.

"Ehhhhh?!"

"This house is spotless, it's even cleaner than how we left it!"

"Well done boys, I was expecting the place to look like a battlefield but I was wrong. This place looks so clean that I can eat off the floor!"

I didn't think that it was possible but our jaws dropped even lower than the floor, the place was perfect. The walls were up and the ceiling isn't partially collapsed and there's no burned furniture.

Just what the hell is going on here?! 


	3. The Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be updating this story daily and another chapter will be avalaible tomorrow.

**Ace's POV**

The house looks like when we first moved in, everything was fixed and brand new. I smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen, I followed the scent and couldn't believe it. An entire feast was before my eyes, pancakes, sausages, omelettes, bacon, all of our favourite food were there.

**Sabo's POV**

I followed Ace and I saw the biggest breakfast ever. Ace was mindlessly eating it but I knew better and my theory was proven correct when I saw the demonic duo. Marco and Thatch, both of whom had shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Alright, what's the catch?"

"Can't we just do a good deed to show how much we care about you guys." said Thatch.

"Do you really think that I would believe you guys repaired the house-"

"And redid the lawn." interrupted Marco.

"And cooked all of this food for you." continued Thatch.

"Exactly, doing all of this with no strings attached?"

"Now that you mentioned it, there is something we can get out of this."  
  
"I'm running a bit low on food and it would be nice if someone could help me with the shopping."  
  
"Anything but that, last time you took so long even the cashiers had to beg you to leave!"

"Hey, I only want the best ingredients for my dishes. Do you think that you could just use any kind of potatoes and make a delicious gratin with it?"

"Fine, I'll go."  
  
"And I wanna talk to you." said Marco.

"What's wrong?"

Marco pointed to a sleeping Ace who was face down in his omelette and still holding his fork with a sausage.

"Yeah, I said some things to him."

"What kind of things?" asked Thatch.

"We were arguing and I may have brought up his past relationships."

"Pudding?" asked Marco.

"I messed up."  
  
"No wonder he looked pissed when he came in the kitchen." said Thatch.

"This isn't going to be like the other times we argued, isn't it?"

"Let's go for a drive in my car and continue our conversation, I think he's gonna wake up anytime soon."

**Marco's POV**

Thatch and I walked out the front door and we decided that it was best for Sabo to take the back. Dadan's probably out for blood after what happened to her lawn and I don't think he needs any more bruises than he has now. We went in Thatch's car and saw Luffy coming towards us with her usual big smile.

"Morning guys!"

"Morning Luffy, how was the night at Dadan's?"

"It wasn't bad but I had a weird dream that Ace and Sabo were burning everything around them."

"Well, that sounds interesting."

"Where are you guys going so early?"

"We're just going for a drive." said Thatch.

"At 8 o'clock in the morning?"

"Yes, because the flowers look so beautiful at that time."

"But, isn't there a flower park that's like a 5 minutes walk from here? Why do you need a car when you can just walk?"

"Because I feel lazy today.

"But-"

"Luffy, Thatch made breakfast."

"Is there any meat?"

"Yes, there is."

"Yay, meat!"

Luffy ran inside the house like a lunatic looking for meat and I looked over at Thatch who was sweating bullets."

"Crap, she really is starting to grow up, I almost lost myself for a second there."

"You just suck at lying."

"Are you guys ready?" asked Sabo from the backseat, startling us.

"When did you get in?!"

"When you were doing your pitiful attempt at lying."

"Whatever, let's go before Dadan-" 

"Portgas!!! Monkey!!!"

"Hit the gas, Thatch!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

Thatch sped off at such a speed that I wouldn't be surprised if he left skid marks on the road. We finally arrived on the open road and it's been awhile since I felt like this. With all of going to university, there's almost no time for us to hang out like before.

"Let's rip off the bandage, you brought up Pudding in the middle of the argument?" asked Thatch.

"Yeah, I do."

"Let me guess, he said something that got you mad?"

"He said that I was incapable of looking out for Luffy."

"That's it?"

"No, I got on fire."

"You were already in your form when he said that?"

"I was, I lost control of my other side."

"That explains it." said Thatch.

"We fought until the early morning."

"Damn, you guys really went all out."

Sabo and I glared at Thatch and after quickly getting the message, he decided that it would be best if he kept quiet.

"Knowing Ace, he's going to want to distance himself from you and I think that it's best if you respect that. When the time is right, he'll talk to you on his own."

"This time is different, Marco. You saw how cold his eyes were."

"That's why you need to give him his space and let his mind clear up."

Sabo nodded but I could still see a bit of uncertainty in his eyes. Thatch noticed this and broke the silence."

"Look, you understand that bringing up Pudding wasn't the best idea and I could see that you were frustrated with Ace and his paranoia but we all are. The only thing we can do is hope that this settles down."

"Tha-"

"You moping and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to make it any better. Suck it up, accept what happened and move forward."

"Who are you and what have you done with Thatch?" I asked.

"I just hate seeing my friends like this."

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"No problem, it's what friends are for."

"Can we stop to get something to eat?" 

"Didn't you eat the breakfast?"

"I'm still kinda hungry."

"I swear that you, Ace and Luffy are bottomless pits."


	4. At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be updating this story daily, another chapter will be available tomorrow.

**Ace's POV**

I woke up and felt something on my face and it was pieces of eggs, damn narcolepsy. After I took my medication, I was looking for Marco and Thatch when I bumped into Luffy.

"Morning, Lu!"

She brushed passed me to go in the kitchen. Great, now I have two siblings who are mad at me, this day just keeps getting better. I was going back to the kitchen to try to talk to Luffy but my granddad stopped me.

"I think you should just leave her alone for the time being."

"I agree, give her some space." said Dragon.

"What really happened last night, Ace?"

"Sabo and I were fighting."

"And what was the cause of that?"

"I got into another fight with Law."

"That weird guy with the telekinesis?"

"Finally, someone understands."

"You started the fight first, didn't you?" asked Dragon.

"Yeah, I misunderstood something that he said and went crazy."

"What was it about?"

"I thought that he was talking about taking Luffy's virginity but instead it was about a dinner party."

"How the hell did you screw that up?" asked Garp.

"Ace, why do you hold such malice against Law?"

"He's a creep."

"Is it because of what happened with Pudding?"

I didn't answer because they know what he did.

"Ace, it's time for you to move on."

"How am I supposed to know if he isn't up to his old tricks again?"

"You have to give Luffy the space for her to make mistakes or else she'll never get a chance to learn anything. We don't want to see her get hurt either but you have to consider her feelings in all of this too. She's twenty, she's an adult and she can make her own choices. How do you think she feels every time the two people she loves are constantly at each other's throat?" said Garp.

Damn it, I hate it when he's right about these things. I've been so selfish that I didn't even take Luffy's feelings into consideration and Sabo probably said that because he was so fed up with my crap that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Grandpa, do you have Rosinante's number, I'm going to set things straight once and for all."

"Of course I do, my little Fire Fist is handling things like a grown up now."

Unbeknownst to the three men in the living room, a young girl is listening to their conversation with a big smile on her face.

**Law's POV**

"Law, teleph-" is all Rosinante could say before face planting on his floor.

"I'm coming and the closest first-aid kit is in the kitchen!"

I came downstairs to answer the phone and I thought it was Shachi or Penguin. Imagine my surprise when my dad who was handing me the phone, said that it was Portgas who wanted to speak with me.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know but he said that he wants to talk to you about what happened last night."

"Tell him that I said to go to hell."

"He said that he'll be with you in a moment."

"Cora, what are you-"

"Law, hear him out and he probably wants to apologize."

I almost chuckled at the idea that he would be apologizing, he might start to hurl insults or threats at me.

"I'll here him out."

I took the phone, expecting a barrage of insults and profanities.

"Hello?"

"Hello Law, how are your injuries?"

"If you're calling to mock, insult, or threaten me, you might as well-"

"I wanted to apologize for last night."

Of course he was going to...wait what?!

"Excuse me?"

"I said I want to apologize for my behaviour last night, it was rude and inappropriate on my part."

Wait a second, he's actually sorry. This is real life, Portgas D. Ace actually regrets doing something!

"You and Luffy have been together for almost two years, it's time that I put aside my childishness and accept that."

Is this a prank? Am I being secretly recorded? What the hell is going on here? There's no way on earth that this is him.

"Hello, you still there?"

"Huh?...yeah...I'm there."

"Anyways, Luffy is twenty and I can't keep track of her forever. I need to give her some space so she can grow to become an even better person and I've been so unreasonable towards you. Like Sabo said, it's a miracle that you stayed with her or just maybe, you truly love my sister."

"I...uh..."

"You're surprised that I called you to apologize, aren't you?"

"Yeah, no shit."

"Well, have a good day."

"You too."

I hung up the phone and was going back to my room when I saw my dad's familiar grin baring down on me.

"What's wrong?"

"He apologized."

"Yeah, and?"

"I'm so happy, Law!"

"I didn't even accept his apology."

"Soon you two will be friends again!"

"We were never friends in the first place."

"How about we invite him to the party on Saturday?"

"There is no way-"

"Great, I'll tell Garp and Edward that they can bring the boys!"

"But I didn't-"

"This party is going to be amazing!"

"It's no use, is it?"

"Nope!"

"Fine, do what you want."

Dad walzed his way into the kitchen but not before tripping and breaking his third vase for the day. I facepalmed, now that idiot will be in my house on Saturday night.

"What did I get myself into?"


	5. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I wasn't able to update yesterday, I had online classes and a test. I'm going to be updating this story daily and another chapter will be available tomorrow. I also wrote the rest of the story on Wattpad, my username is CamillaLou.

**Sabo's POV**

This is my last week of summer vacation and I'm actually excited about university. Except that I'm currently feuding with my brother and on top of that, I have to accompany Thatch in his torturous shopping. That's why I crawled back into bed and simply wanted to go back to sleep. That was until he yanked me out of my bed.

"Get your ass up, ya brat!" 

I am staying with grandpa Garp after all, I should've known better. He probably wants us to train again because he thinks that we're going to become marines like he was. Even after we explained to him that I want to be a photographer, Ace wants to work in computer science, and Luffy wants to work in marketing. I swear this man's skull is so thick...

I was thrown on his shoulder and before I even had a chance to talk, he whacked me behind my head. When we came downstairs, Ace and Luffy were talking, laughing and eating breakfast as if nothing happened.

"It's time you three sat down and talk this one. I'm going to the academy and by the time I get back, you boneheads had better make up."

"I'm going to the agency and I won't be back until tonight so if you guys get hungry, I made lunch and dinner." said Dragon.

"The ones that were in the red, blue, and orange bentos?" asked Ace.

"You two already ate them, didn't you?"

"Yep!" said Luffy.

"Right, I knew this would happen so I left one of my credit cards and please be responsible with it. I still can't believe that you guys had ordered five hundred dollars worth of pizza from Bonney's."

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

"You were so red that night." said Luffy.

"You were so mad that you accidentally created a tornado inside the house!" laughed Ace.

The three of us were laughing until our dad glared at us and we resumed nervously eating our breakfast.

"As I was saying, don't overcharge my card or else I'll put all of you on a strictly vegan diet for the rest of the week!"

After hearing that, I almost choked on my bacon, Ace spat out his orange, and Luffy's eyes were as big as saucers.

"You wouldn't." said a distraught Luffy.

"I expect all of you to be on your best behaviour, see you all tonight."

Dad left and it was just the three of us, awkwardly looking at each other. I had enough so I took my plates and put them in the dishwasher. I was about to leave but I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Ace.

"What are you doing?"

"I have absolutely no right to decide for Luffy and I'm sorry that it had to take you losing control for me to finally understand."

"Ace-"

"I'll admit it, I was envious of their relationship and you're right. They love each other and I was too much of a selfish prick to realize it."

"I underst-"

"I don't want you to think that I'm playing the victim. I put you guys through so much crap and I can't even express how sorry I am for all the trouble I caused."

"..."

"From now on, I won't butt into your love life anymore. It's the least I can do."

Ace got up from his seat and bowed to me and Luffy.

"I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness and I'm deeply sorry for what I've done. I even apologized to Trafalgar."

He was about to continue but I put my hand over his mouth.

"We get it, you're sorry and we forgive you, right Lu?"

"Of course we do!"

"But I'll forgive you even more if you do one tiny, little favour."

"I'll do anything."

"Anything?" I asked as my grin got wider with each passing second.

"Why do I have a feeling that I won't like this?"

**Ace's POV**

For the past two hours, I've been pushing an empty shopping cart because Thatch is being such an ass about what food he wants.

"I knew that I wouldn't like this."

"Blame yourself, you did say anything."

"I didn't think you meant this."

"At least you're not the only one suffering."

"Let's go to Green Tea, I'm sure that they have better food than this dump." said Thatch.

"Isn't that in the North Blue district?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's a forty-five minute drive!" said Sabo.

"So we spent the last two hours in this place for nothing?!"

I was trying my best not to burn that stupid pompadour off his head.

"Standing there isn't going to make us go any faster!"

Thatch was already in his car honking his horn after us.

"Sabo..." I gritted through my teeth.

"I know, I wanna kill him too.


	6. Green Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be updating this story and another chapter will be available tomorrow. I also wrote the rest of this story on Wattpad and my username is CamillaLou.

**Sabo's POV**

After possibly the most mind numbing forty-five minutes I've ever spent in a car, we finally arrived at Green Tea Supermarket.

"I haven't sensed this many dirtbags in one place since that time we went to Drum Island." said Ace.

"Tell me about it."

"Hey slowpokes, let's go inside before my hair turns white!"

"Asshole..." said Ace.

"You sensing that?"

"Lust, I know it all too well by now but I'm laying off girls until I get my shit together."

"Is this the new and reformed Ace?"

"You better believe it, now let's go before Thatch throws a tantrum."

I avoid places like these because the North Blue district is one of the richest places on this side of the country. Which means that there's more greed, more selfishness, and definitely more corruption present here.

"Isn't that Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Sabo?"

"Two of the sexiest guys in the East Blue district?"

"His freckles are so adorable and cute."

"That scar on his face makes him look so badass and mature."

"I heard that their dad is the founder of Revolutionary News."

"You're kidding!"

The other reason is that the girls here are so shallow that they make a puddle look like an olympic-sized swimming pool.

"But I heard that they're gifters, though."

Of course, it always ends like this and in three, two, one...

"That's too bad, they're handsome as hell but they're total freaks in that case."

"Both of them can control fire."

"I wouldn't want my kids to be like that, I'd put them up for adoption."

"Yeah, the sister has some weird stretchy power and their dad can control the weather or something.

"I guess you can't always get what you want."

We went inside the store but not before I left a little surprise in their shopping bag.

"Hey, you okay?"

"It's fine and I'm used to it." said Ace.

"Don't let them get to you."

"I can't believe people like that still exist and it's not as if we asked to be born like this."

"I know what you mean but-"

A piercing shriek interrupted our conversation.

"My bag is on fire, I paid good money for these!"

"What the hell, why is the fire is blue?!"

Ace turned around and saw the same girls who insulted us, crying about their groceries being ruined.

"You didn't."

"Whatever do you mean, dear brother?"

We laughed as if we weren't in a fancy and overpriced supermarket until Thatch dumped a bunch of groceries in the cart.

"This place is awesome, look at all of this fresh food. I'm in paradise!"

"Did we really had to come all the way here?" asked Ace.

"You could've picked a place with less negative energy, I'm getting a migraine just from standing here."

"I'm only here because I want good groceries and I'm almost done."

"By almost, you mean in another two hours?"

"Hold on, where's Ace?"

"He probably smelled something and wandered off, I'll go look for him."

**Ace's POV**

I smelled something delicious and I couldn't ignore it. I followed my nose and ended up in the pastry section, I realized that I'm lost now. I was going to call Sabo to ask what aisle he's in until I heard a familiar laugh.

"He actually said all of that?" said the laughing girl.

That voice and that laugh, it couldn't be...

"He caught me off guard and I didn't know what to say."

"I don't blame you and this is Ace that we're talking about. That sounded too mature for him."

What the hell is she doing here with him?!


	7. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, sorry that I haven't been able to upload as frequently as before. I've been doing online school and I got a lot of homework, which is why I will post at night when I have time. You can read the rest of my story on Wattpad, my username is CamillaLou.

**Ace's POV**

There has to be a logical explanation, there's no way in hell...

"Does your dad really have to invite that asshole on Saturday?"

I promised that I wouldn't butt into their relationship anymore.

"Sweetheart, you have to understand that it's all part of the plan."

Sweetheart?! Plan?!

"I know but it's been two years, can't you just break her heart already?"

"These things take time, she has to get attached to me and when the time is right, I'll break up with her."

"Fine, but I don't like the idea of you getting cozy with his sister."

"Wasn't this your plan to get back at him?"

"Yeah, but I don't trust that girl and she's probably like her man whore of a brother."

"I already told you that we never had sex and she's asexual. I wouldn't feel right sleeping with anyone else other than you."

"Aww..."

"And I have my own bone to pick with that guy."

"I love it when you get all vengeful like that."

I was so angry that my hands were shaking, I took out my phone and dialed Marco's number.

_"Yep, Marco here."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Ace?"_

_"I'm in the North Blue district at Green Tea, pick me up."_

_"What are you doing there?"_

_"I'm about to have another flare up and I don't know how long I'll be able to hold it back."_

_"I'll be there as quickly as possible and go to someplace quiet without any people or buildings."_

I hung up and went outside at the back of the store to calm down.

**Sabo's POV**

It's been almost half an hour since Ace got lost, I knew that I shouldn't have taken my eyes off him. I went outside to look for him, the two girls and who I presume are their boyfriends were there.

"Look, he has fire powers, it must be him!"

"Hey blondie, are you the one who burned our groceries?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about and there's plenty of people with fire-related powers in this world."

"Don't play smart with us, jackass!"

"I'm looking for someone and I don't have time for this, good luck on your search."

I was walking away from the confrontation and I felt a fist passed through the back of my head.

"What the fuck?!"

"I'm made out of fire so no matter how many times you hit me, I won't feel a thing."

This appears to have fallen on deaf ears as he repeatedly tried to punch me.

"He really is made out of fire!" said one of the girls.

"Sabo!"

I turned around and saw Marco with very angry looking Ace in his car.

"You busy or something?"

"It's not an issue, you know with me being made out of fire and stuff."

"I came to pick up Ace since he said that he wasn't feeling so good."

"Sure, no problem."

"What are you guys doing all the way here?"

"Thatch."

"Ah, enough said. I'll be going no-"

Marco was interrupted by one of the guys punching him in the face.

"Stop ignoring us!"

"Marco..."

"I got it, I won't cause a scene."

"Blue and yellow flames covered the left side of Marco's face.

"There, all healed up."

"I think we should leave now, we shouldn't mess with them." said the other girl.

"Wait, I recognize that guy, he can control fire too!"

"Guys, it's okay and we can get more groceries."

"I wouldn't go near him if I were you." warned Marco.

"Don't tell us what to do, you damn pineapple!"

The two guys marched over to Ace who was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Fireball?"

"Yeah, he's pretty mad right now."

"What are they talking about?"

"I don't know but I'm getting away from these monsters!"

"Same here!"

The girls went inside a black Corvette and drove off. They were smart unlike those two blockheads.

"Were you the one who set our groceries on fire?!"

"..."

"We're talking to you, shit-for-brains!"

"..."

"Are you deaf or something?"

"..."

They pulled Ace out of the car and began shouting at him.

"Sabo, shouldn't we do something?"

"I wanna see how this ends."

"If you can't tell us what happened, we'll just have to beat-"

Ace grabbed the man's wrist and looked up at him, his pupils were white.

"Don't tell me that he's gonna do it!" said Marco.

"Where the hell were you guys?!" 

"Thatch, get the car ready."

"What's going on?"

"Look at his eyes." said Marco.

Thatch looked and realized the severity of the situation.

"I left you guys alone for a few minutes and this happens!"

"Are you gay or something, let me g-"

"The poor man didn't even had a chance to finish his sentence before he was knocked out.

"What the hell are you?!" asked the other man.

Ace started walking towards him.

"Fuck off, I'm not in the mood."

The man noticed the black and red electricity radiating off Ace.

"T-The Conqueror's Spirit!!! We're sorry, we're sorry, please let us go!!!"

"I think he learned his lesson, Ace." said Marco.

"Whatever."

The man was leaving when Ace put his hand on his right shoulder.

"And if you ever try to hurt my brother or my friends again, what I'll do to you will make what that guy went through look like child's play."

"I understand!!!"

He hurried off, carrying his unconscious friend on his side.

"We're lucky that no one saw what happened." said Thatch.

"You need to be more careful next time."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Two people were watching from afar.

"He can use it, he never said anything about that when we were together!"

"That makes three of them in the family, what are the odds of that?"

"Three of them?"

"Luffy and her grandfather can use it too."

"You're joking!"

"She's small but she's as tough as they come."

"This doesn't affect the plan in any way, right?"

"Not at all, but we'll have to be a bit more cautious with it. Since they can use that, it's very likely they can use Observation."

"Don't worry about that, we got on these necklaces so they won't be able to read us."

"You're always one step ahead, aren't you?"

"And that's why you love me."


	8. What to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this story as often as possible due to my schedule. You can also read the rest of it on Wattpad, my username is CamillaLou.

**Marco's POV**

We're at the Baratie, looking at our menus.

"Ace?"

"Hmm?"

"Ace..."

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"What's wrong?"

A waitress came at our table, she has an average height, long light blue hair, brown eyes and a slim shape.

"Hello, are you done looking at your menus?"

"I'll take the mixed meat curry and a pineapple juice."

"I'll take four portions of what he's having and the strongest alco-"

"He'll take a lemonade."

"Excuse me, but you just ordered four portions of mixed meat curry, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not so hungry right now."

She looked at me to confirm if he was actually being serious.

"That's a light snack compared to how much he usually eats."

She wrote down our orders and left.

"Getting wasted doesn't solve our problems."

"It could numb them."

"What happened at Green Tea that got you like this?"

Ace explained everything that happened, from the apology to the eavesdropping. 

"The bastard was lying all along."

"To make things worse, it's all my fault."

"Here are your orders."

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Vivi."

"Miss Vivi."

"Enjoy your meal."

She left our table and I noticed that she looked back at Ace with a faint blush on her face.

"How is it your fault?"

"She wants to get back at me."

"Who?"

"Monet."

"Oh."

"I fucked up big time, Marco."

"We did warn you about her."

"She wants payback by hurting Luffy."

"I would give you advice but this is clearly beyond my level of expertise."

"I promised that I wouldn't mess with their relationship anymore but I don't want to see my little sister get heartbroken."

"We could handle it my way."

"Which is?"

"Beat the shit out of him but I don't think Sabo would like that too much."

"Here are your desserts." said Vivi.

"We didn't order any."

"Courtesy of the chefs and your meals are on the house. The owner said that you two looked stressed out so he wanted you guys to cheer up."

Sanji and Zeff, you may both be hard asses at times, but I know deep down that you guys are good people.

"Tell them we said thank you for everything."

"Sure."

She walked off and Ace looked back at her, visibly blushing.

"Looks like someone's piqued your interest."

"It's too soon, I'm laying off girls for a while."

"Really now?"

"Yep, just until my dumpster fire of a life calms down a bit."

"Good move and any time you feel another flare up, don't hesitate to call me."

"You truly are a best friend."

"Don't mention it, you would've done the same for me."

We left the restaurant and I dropped Ace home.

**Ace's POV**

I should've trusted my instincts, I always knew something was off about him. Someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"It's me."

"Come in, Sabo."

He came in my room and sat down on the corner of my bed.

"How ya feeling?"

"I'm doing a lot better now."

I hate lying to my siblings but I can't let them find out about Trafalgar and Monet.

"What happened?"

"I wasn't feeling too well so I called Marco to pick me up."

"Ace, what really happened?"

"I'm not lying, I felt a bit sick."

"So sick that you were able to use Conqueror's Spirit on that guy?"

"He's lucky that I didn't use Fire Fist."

"If you're not ready to talk about it yet, I'm not going to force it out of you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Right, goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Sabo went back downstairs and I could see that he's not happy about me keeping information from him. I really don't want to do this but I don't want to see Luffy sad and I definitely don't want Sabo find out about it. And they said that I'm a monster when I get mad, they've clearly never seen an angry Sabo.

Usually, if I'm right about something, I would gloat about it but this time I really wish that I was wrong.


	9. His turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be updating this story daily and you can read the rest of it on Wattpad. My username is CamillaLou.

**Sabo's POV**

Today, I'm going on a date with Koala, my longtime best friend/crush and I'm happy that she said yes but I have little to no experience with women. Having Observation Spirit isn't always so nice because I can see people's true intentions and believe me, they're not always so pure. Not to mention, people's interest in me disappear when I tell them that I'm a Gifter. I still remember when I first met her in karate class and she was the only person who didn't bully me. I went downstairs and I saw my family, I knew what to expect so I turned around to go back upstairs only to be blocked by Ace.

"Where do think you're going, lover boy?"

"Sabo's got a girlfriend, Sabo's got a girlfriend."

"Luffy, it's just a friendly picnic and she's not my girlfriend."

"Yet."

"Shut it, Ace!"

"You finally asked her out." said Garp.

"It took you long enough." said Dragon.

"How did you guys know about that?" 

"Ace." said the three in unison.

"Sorry bro, I might have eavesdropped on you and Koala."

I gave Ace the most "fuck you" glare I've ever done.

"Your first date, I should take a picture." said Garp.

"Please don't."

"A picnic, will there be meat?"

"Luffy, that meat is only for Koala to taste and enjoy." laughed Ace.

My face turned as red as Luffy's favourite blouse while Ace and grandpa were laughing their asses off, dad was shaking his head and Luffy was genuinely confused.

"I can't take this anymore."

"Is that what you're going to make her scream out?"

"I'm going back upstairs!"

"Come on, we're all adults here!"

"That doesn't mean you have to make a sex joke every second!"

"You act as if you're so pure and innocent but remember that time you got a wet dream about Koala and woke up with a boner?"

I heard a knock and I prayed that it wasn't who I thought it was. My hopes were shattered when I opened the door and there she stood in front of me with a huge smirk.

"Hey Koala, are you ready to go?"

"Wet dreams, huh?"

I felt as if the air had been knocked out of my lungs, I wanted to crawl in a ditch and slowly wait for death.

"Don't be like that and if it makes you feel any better, I'm a bit flattered only because it's you."

Wait a second, did she say that she was flattered?

"Hey Lu, let's go upstairs and play some videos games."

"I just remembered that I have a lot of paperwork to do, so I might not be back until later."

"Me too, I have papers to grade or whatever."

Everyone went their respective ways until it was just the two of us.

"I'm so sorry about that and I completely understand if you don't want to go out anymore."

"It's fine but I have one question though."

"Ask away."

She came closer to me until our faces were inches away from each other, she leaned in and whispered in seductive tone.

"Was I good?"

"I...uh...well..."

"Just kidding, I wanted to see your reaction."

"Let's go before you give me a heart attack."

We drove to Red Line Park and it wasn't as awkward as expected, we even talked about Ace's promise. We found a spot near a bed of dandelions and a great view of the lake.

"You made this yourself?"

"Yep, all me."

"I didn't think you were that good."

"Thatch did teach me a couple things."

"So, Ace ignored some girls that were interested in him?"

"I couldn't believe it but that's what he did, I saw it for myself. He also said that he's taking a break from women."

Okay, now I don't believe you."

"I'm serious, he said that he wants to get his life together before meeting girls again."

"He's actually growing up."

"I'm also glad that he decided to leave Luffy's relationship alone."

"She's with Law, right?"

"Yeah, Saturday is their two-year anniversary."

"Her first boyfriend, if I'm correct?"

"She liked him and Zoro at the same time but after he moved to Muggy, Law asked her out."

"Does she still like him?"

"I think she moved on and she seems to be happy with Law."

"Does Law have a sister?"

"She died when he was young, why?"

"I think you might want to look behind you."

"Huh?"

I turned around and saw Law kissing some random girl on the lips.

"Isn't that Ace's fling?"

Now that I think about it, the girl has long green hair and a distinct harpy tattoo on her left shoulder.

"Monet..."

My fists were on fire and my mind was so clouded with anger that I didn't even care about the stares I was getting.

"Sabo, calm down."

"I'm going to roast him alive..."

Koala looked in my eyes and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Let's go for a drive, there's a restaurant not too far from here and I don't think it's a good idea to use your powers when you're like this."

I pondered for a moment whether I should go with her or stay here and incinerate that bastard.

"I'll go, if I stay here any longer I'm going to melt his face off."

We left the park and Koala took out her phone.

_"Hatchin's Takoyaki, can I take your order?"_

_"Hey Keimi, it's Koala. I'm coming over in a bit so can you please save a table for two?"_

_"Sure, no problem."_

_"Thanks, see you when I get there."_

_"Okay, bye!"_

I can't believe that I didn't notice this sooner. Why didn't I notice this sooner?

I saw my sister's boyfriend cheating with my brother's crazy fling.


	10. Unbelievable

**Sabo's POV**

"I'll take the vegetarian soba and a sweet ice tea, what do you want Sabo?"

"..."

"He'll take the takoyaki dinner and a sweet ice tea."

"We have an option of sides to choose from: clear soup, Caesar salad, fried rice, and vegetable stir fry."

"He'll take all of them."

"All of them?"

"Trust me, you don't want to underestimate his appetite."

"Alright then, I'll be back with your orders. For the meantime, you guys can go in our arcade room if you want."

"Arcade room?"

"Nice to see you're finally here with us."

"Oh! I'll take the takoyaki-"

"She already ordered for you, sir."

"In that case for the sides, I'll take one of every-"

"She did that one too."

"And for the drink?"

"You wanted a sweet ice tea?"

"I see that everything has been taken care of."

"You're welcome."

"I can take you to the room, if you want."

"Yes, please!"

We followed the waitress to the arcade room and I saw my entire childhood in front of me.

"They have Mario Kart!"

"Yep, we have all sorts of games here. Ranging from retro games like Pacman to more modern games like Guitar Hero."

I didn't hear what she said after retro, I was already playing Ghost Squad.

"Enjoy yourselves."

"I think we will."

Koala walked over to me and started smiling.

"You seem happy."

"I always used to play this game with Ace when we were kids."

"It's so cute seeing you fanboy over these games."

"It's not fanboying, I'm only respecting their craft."

"Since when are video games classified as art?"

"They require a lot of creativity, dedication, and patience to make."

"Whatever you say."

"Care to join me?"

"I'm not a much of a video game person."

"Doesn't matter if you are, I'll still kick your ass."

"Excuse me?"

"I said it doesn't matter whether you're good or not, I could still beat you in any game."

"Care to test out that theory?"

For the next 45 minutes, Koala and I played a bunch of games and it was all tied to one, Mario Kart.

"Ready to lose?"

"I should be saying that to you."

"Loser pays for the other's dessert?"

"You're on."

We both started playing, I picked Bowser and she picked Mario. She had the upper hand but I got back in the lead. We were on our final lap and I was in first place.

"My favourite dessert is cheesecake."

"I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

Koala took me by my chin and kissed me. Her lips felt so soft and they tasted like strawberries.

I was so caught off guard that I didn't even notice that Bowser had drove off the track.

"My favourite dessert is coconut ice cream."

"That doesn't count!"

"Is that in the rule book?"

"That's cheating, I want a rematch!"

"I have an order for a Koala!"

"That's us! Let's go, our food is ready."

"I...you!"

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"I'm gonna pay you back, big time."

"We'll see about that."

_**Time skip** _

"Mis is riri telicious!"

"I know, but can you please swallow your food before speaking?"

"Right, sorry about that."

"Let me try to understand this, Law is cheating on Luffy with Monet."

"Sounds about right."

"Don't blame yourself, you had no idea of any of this happening."

"That's the problem, why couldn't I read him?"

"I'm confused too, you should have been able to pick up on his intentions."

"I had never been able to read him, I just thought that he didn't had a Spirit to begin with."

"Is that possible?"

"It is, they're called 'voids' and they're incredibly rare. They don't have a Spirit so it's damn near impossible to know what they're feeling."

"Does Law have any sort of jewelry on him?"

"He has four gold earrings and a silver necklace with some kind of a purple gemstone."

"Purple, did he ever said what it was?"

"He never told me and he said that his cousin gave it to him for his birthday."

"A mysterious and purple gemstone and you were never able to read him. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Monet's dad is a scientist."

"The infamous Caesar Clown."

"And there was a rumor about him illegally mining in Punk Hazard."

"You don't think..."

"That bastard, he used Sadinite!"

"Wouldn't that cancel out his Observation as well?"

"It would but I don't know if he used it when he fought Ace."

"Did he had it on him that night?"

"I don't know, I was so angry that the house was destroyed that I didn't pay attention."

"Seems like they had everything planned out."

"Ace was right, I am incapable of protecting Luffy."

"It's not your fault, he's the one who's taking advantage of her."

"If I hadn't been so trusting and naive none of this would have happened!"

"Don't you think that it's a little bit too coincidental that he's cheating with Monet?"

"You think they're planning something?"

"It's possible but what would they gain from this?"

"Ace and Monet's 'relationship' was far from stable. We warned him that she was insane and he was too stubborn to listen."

"You knew her from before?"

"She went out Izo's sister, Kiku. It didn't end too well."

"What happened?"

"One time, she was working overtime and forgot to tell Monet. The night ended with the café buried under a blizzard, luckily her boss didn't fire her."

"Oh..."

"Then there was the time she believed that Marco and Kiku were sleeping together and she encased his car in a block of snow."

"She seems lovely."

"That was only the beginning, they were together for almost three years. Zoro and Kiku had kendo training together and since her car was getting repaired, he drove her home. Monet reacted to that by viciously attacking Zoro to the point that he lost an eye and was on the verge of death."

"That's why his family moved."

"It was a good thing that Leo and Mansherry lived close by and witnessed the entire thing. They healed him but they couldn't do much for his eye."

"Wasn't she arrested for that?"

"She was but her dad is well known in the underworld. She was only given probation and had to attend anger management classes."

"And Ace still wanted to be with her?"

"He told Monet that he wasn't interested in being together but she still thought that they would have an actual relationship one day. That's why when she saw him flirting with some girl, all hell broke loose and North City Mall was snowed in."

"She probably wants revenge and think the best way to do that is to hit Ace where it hurts, his little sister."

"Koala-"

"I know, I won't tell him."

"Only God knows how he'll take the news."

"Let's go home, it's getting late."

We paid for our meals and left the restaurant. On the drive home, it was eerily quiet but comfortable at the same time. We arrived at my driveway and I walked Koala over to her house next door.

"I had a fun time, I wouldn't mind doing this again."

"It was fun for me too, up until that situation happened. When are you free again?"

"Saturday night would be nice."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Have a good night, Sabo."

"Wait, I didn't even pay you back yet."

"You don't need to pay me back for the meal."

"I meant for this."

I took her by the waist and pressed my lips against hers, it was such an electrifying feeling. It was a pure kiss without any lustful desires behind it.

"Ahem!"

I looked through the window of her house and saw Koala's dad and my karate teacher, Mr. Hack, glaring at me.

"I think I should leave now."

"Don't worry, he likes you, he just doesn't like to show his emotions."

"I hope you're right about that."

"Goodnight, Sabo."

"Goodnight, Koala."

I walked to my front door, trying my best not to make too much noise or else they'll pester me about the date. Also, I have to keep what I found out about Law and Monet a secret.

I went inside and looked at the time, 9:30 pm which means that dad and grandpa are already asleep. That leaves Ace and Luffy who are waiting to interrogate me.

I planned ahead of time and packed some of my clothes and belongings in the guest room.

It's a bit dusty but it'll do for the night. I took a shower, read my book and went on my phone for a bit.

I was checking my cameras to see if they were working when I felt something licking my feet.

"Not now, Cerberus. I promise I'll play with you tomorrow."

It continued to crawl up my leg. I looked down and there was the biggest lizard I've ever seen.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

I jumped out of the room and I saw my family with ran out of their bedrooms with concerned looks on their faces. All except for Ace, who was grinning.

"Wh-Wh-...!!!"

"Oh, you met Arania!" Said Luffy.

"Who's Arania?!"

"Ace and I bought a Savannah Monitor lizard today."

I could hear Ace snickering in the background.

"Let me get this straight, you woke us up because of a damn lizard." Said Garp.

"That thing is not a lizard, it's a freaking dinosaur!"

"Maybe if you hadn't tried to hide from us, I would have told you that the guest room is now Arania's habitat."

"I didn't agree to that!" Said Dragon.

"You saw the size of her, where else can she stay?"

"You should have thought of that before you brought that thing here!"

"Then I'll keep her in my room."

"There's no way I'm sleeping in the same room as that thing!" I screamed.

"Stop calling her a 'thing', she may not be able to understand what we're saying but she could still sense the hostility around her!" Said Luffy.

"At least someone understands." Said Ace.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her in my room."

"Thanks, Lu."

"You two are driving me to the brink of insanity." I said.

"You can say that again, I'm going back to bed." Said Dragon.

"Me too and if I so much as hear a peep from any of you, I'll smash your heads together." Said Garp.

"Yes, grandpa." We said in unison.

They went back to their rooms, leaving me, Ace and Luffy.

"So-" Said Ace.

"I'm not in the mood and I'm going to bed."

"Come on, it looked like you were having a great time 'paying her back', am I right, Luffy?"

"He sure did, kissy kissy."

I forgot that her house is near my bedroom so anything that happens, we can hear and see each other. My blue flames came out, now I'm mad.

"Why you little-"

"Who are you calling little? I'm older than you."

"By a few months and I'm taller."

"By half an inch and my flames are bigger."

"Mines are hotter."

Ace's back and hands were covered in orange flames.

"Wanna back that claim up?"

"Gladly and you know what they say, you fight with fire."

"When I win, Arania is staying with me."

"Funny, but all jokes aside. When I win, it's staying with Luffy."

"Deal."

"I wanna fight too, second gear!"

Luffy was glowing and smoke was coming out of her skin.

"That's new." Said Ace.

"Who taught you that?" I asked.

"When I was at practice, there was this super fast guy that I wanted beat. I had to train myself harder and while I was fighting him, I started glowing and smoking."

"And you're faster in this form?"

"Yep!"

"Did you kick that guy's ass?" Asked Ace.

"I did."

"You basically want to spar with us."

"Yep!"

"I don't mind."

"Me neither, I'm still gonna win-"

We were interrupted by two hands slamming our heads against each other.

"Do you idiots want to destroy everything in this house?!" Asked Garp.

"Everyone just shut the hell up and go to bed, some of us have work in the morning!" Screamed Dragon.

We were dragged to our bedrooms and thrown our beds.

"One more sound and I'll-"

"I got it, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, squirt."

"Goodnight."

Grandpa left and Ace was already out like a light but I still couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the park.

If I tell Ace, I might as well have signed Law and Monet's death certificates.

What am I going to do?


	11. Reciprocated

Sabo's POV

I felt like a zombie because I barely got any sleep last night. I went in the kitchen and I was definitely awake now but not for a good reason.

"Ssss..."

"Arania said 'good morning'."

"Luffy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is she at our table?"

"She came here all by herself, she probably smelled the bacon."

"Ssss..."

"She said that she's sorry for scaring you last night and that licking is a form of greeting where she's from."

"Good morning, Arania." Said a yawning Ace.

"Ssss..."

"She said that you two don't look so good."

"I've been having trouble sleeping for the past couple of days." Said Ace.

"I know what you mean, I feel like I got ran over by a bus." I said.

"Morning, brats!" Screamed Garp.

Ace and I held our heads in pain.

"Ughhhhh..." Groaned Ace.

"Too loud..." I said.

"Looks like someone didn't sleep well last night." Said Dragon.

"I feel like crap, I almost don't wanna eat."

"I'm going back to bed."

"See you all tonight and behave yourselves." Said Garp.

"Ssss..."

"She said have a good day."

"At least someone in this house has manners."

"Hey!" We screamed.

"Oh, and before I forget, Rosinante invited us to the party."

"What?!" I screamed.

"And I expect the both of you to be there."

"Can I at least bring Marco?"

"Don't worry about that, he invited Edward so you'll have your friend with you. Sabo, you can bring your girlfriend too."

"She's not exactly my girl-"

"Can I bring Arania?" Asked Luffy.

"No, you can't!" Screamed Garp.

Time skip

Luffy's POV

I was in my room with Arania, talking about ourselves.

"Ssss..."

"Don't worry, Sabo likes animals, he even has a pet cat named Cerberus."

"Ssss..."

"My dad and grandpa are always like that, it'll just take a while for them to get used to you."

"Ssss..."

"I have lots of friends, there's Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin and Franky-"

"Ssss..."

"A best friend, I have one but he moved to Muggy after a terrible accident."

"Ssss..."

"I miss him every day and keep it between you and me, I still have a little crush on him."

"Ssss..."

"I never got the chance to tell him and I'm with Traffy now."

"Ssss..."

"I do like him but every time I think about Zoro, my chest gets tight and my stomach feels weird."

"Ssss..."

"I never really felt that way about Traffy, is that a bad thing?"

"Ssss..."

"I know but I can't just dump him, our two year anniversary is Saturday."

I heard a knock on the front and I got up to go answer it.

"I got it!" Said Ace and Sabo.

"Looks like they beat me to it again."

Sabo's POV

Ace and I ran downstairs to answer the door but my hand was already on the doorknob and I opened it.

I saw a tall and muscular one-eyed man wearing a green shirt and a pair of black jeans at the door.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember me?"

"Have we met already?"

"I don't blame you, it's been two years."

"I'll be damned, you're back in town." Said Ace.

I was confused until I saw the green hair and the three katana blades attached to his side.

"Zoro!?" I screamed.

"It took ya long enough." He smirked.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get lost." Said Ace.

"That's because we helped him."

"If it weren't for us he would have been on the other side of the universe by now."

"Shut up!"

"Luffy's gonna freak out when she sees you guys!" Said Ace.

"Luffy, meat delivery!!" Screamed Sabo.

"Meeeeaaaatttt!!!"

Zoro's POV

Luffy came downstairs and she looked even more beautiful than before.

"Meat, where's the-"

Luffy stopped looking for meat and looked at me and my sisters with stars in her eyes.

"Missed us?"

"Zoroooooo!!!"

She jumped on top me and almost threw me down, I could sense that she got stronger too.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Said Perona.

"Perona, Tashigi!"

"Nice to see you too, Luffy." Said Tashigi.

She jumped on both of them, crying tears of joy.

"Careful, I just bought these!" Said Perona.

"How about we all sit before she knocks them down?" Said Sabo.

"Zoro, you still like alcohol?" Asked Ace.

"What do you think?"

We sat back down and talked for hours about our current lives.

"How long are guys staying?" Asked Luffy.

"We moved to the Romance Dawn district." Said Perona.

"That's not too far from here." Said Ace.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot more often." I said.

"Are you going to school?"

"Yeah, I finished my first year and I got accepted to a university close by."

"Red Line University?"

"How do you know?"

"We go there too!"

"Wow, Perona, your hair got really long!" Said Luffy.

"You changed a lot too, you've developed quite well."

"Perona!" Screamed Tashigi.

"What, I'm just saying not only is she pretty but also well endowed. Right, Zoro?"

"Yeah, I mean the part about her being pretty...not that other stuff..."

"Luffy, are you still doing Muay Thai?"

"Of course I am!"

"Is it like karate, with the robes and belts?"

"No, usually we're shirtless and we wear shorts. If you're interested you could come and watch me train and I could ask Mr. Elizabello-"

"That won't be necessary for me but I'm sure that Zoro wouldn't mind watching you use your legs."

That comment made me spit out my drink. Thanks a lot, Perona.

"That's enough!" Said Tashigi.

"Okay, mission accomplished." Said Perona as she points to a blushing Zoro.

"Hey Luffy, how about you show me around town for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure, can you guys watch Arania for me?"

"Who's Arania?"

"Ace and I bought her yesterday, I'll go get her."

"Is it a cute little puppy?" Asked Perona.

"Not exactly." Said Sabo.

"A kitten?"

"You wish."

Luffy came back with an enormous lizard.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"That was Sabo's reaction too!"

"Shut up, Ace!"

"A Savannah Monitor lizard!" Said Tashigi.

"Li-li-..." Said a semi-conscious Perona.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"It's not funny, Zoro! Look at her!"

"I am looking at her, that's why I'm laughing. She deserves it for pulling that little stunt earlier!"

"Li-li-..."

"Anyways, are you ready to go, Luffy?"

"Yep, let's go to the Baratié, I'm sure Sanji will be happy to see you."

"Oh yeah, the pervert cook works there."

"Let's go, see you later you guys."

"Have fun on your date!" Said Tashigi.

"It's not a date, dammit!"

We went in Luffy's car and drove off. Stupid Tashigi, we're just best friends going to a restaurant. Nothing special about that, right?


	12. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad username: CamillaLou

**Sabo's POV**

"Okay, we need to update you guys on a couple more things." Said Ace.

"Us too." Said Tashigi.

"I'll start, Luffy is going out with Law."

"We know." Said Perona.

"Kiku told us that, among other things."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Remember the night Zoro got attacked?"

"Yeah..."

"It was planned." Said Perona.

"What?!" We screamed.

"It was all planned by Law and Monet."

"Law knew that Luffy liked both him and Zoro so he wanted to take out the competition." Said Tashigi.

"Kiku told us that Monet forced her to lure him to their apartment."

"And once Zoro was out of the picture, Law swooped in and asked Luffy out."

"I gotta say that's a lot of shit to put someone through just because you wanted to go out with your crush."

"..."

"Um, guys?" Asked Tashigi.

"..."

"Hello, earth to Ace and Sabo!" Said Perona.

Ace and I were covered in flames. We didn't even care about holding back.

"I'm gonna incinerate that piece of shit..." Said Ace.

"I'm gonna cremate that bastard..." I said.

**Zoro's POV**

We're at that stupid cook's restaurant, looking at our menus.

"Luffy-shwaaaan!"

And here he comes, it's a good thing that stupidity isn't contagious or we would all be screwed.

"Hi Sanji, how are you?"

"Not too bad and with school starting back soon, I'm trying my best help out Zeff with this place."

"Aren't you going to say hello to him?" Luffy says as she points to Zoro, whose face is hidden by the menu.

"Oh, hey Law."

"Does this place have sake?"

"Since when do you drink that?"

"And don't mistake me for that bastard ever again, curly brow."

"Wait a minute, moss head?!"

I put down the menu and came face to face with that dumb blonde.

"You didn't answer my question, does this place have sake or not?"

"Yes, and what the hell are you doing here?"

"Talking to a perverted cook."

"I mean, what are you doing in this town?!"

"I moved here and I'm going to attend Red Line University."

"Like hell you are!"

"What's wrong, already feel threatened by me?"

"As if!"

"What's going on here, eggplant?" Asked Zeff.

"Your waiter is being quite rude to me."

"You're the one being rude, cactus head!"

"Who are you calling cactus head, dart brow?!"

"Hold on...Zoro?"

"How's it going, old timer?"

"Would you look at that, you're all grown up now. Are you visiting the town?"

"I'm here to stay, I moved here this week."

"I hope to see more of you."

"Likewise."

"You idiot, don't you know the golden rule of this restaurant?"

"I do, but-"

"Take his order!"

"You said that you wanted sake, you need to order food first."

"I'll take-"

"Salmon onigiri, I got it."

"You actually remembered."

"And I'll take a-"

"Sorry Luffy, but your dad told us to limit your orders to four portions."

"But I'll starve!"

"I wish I could help you."

"Fine, I'll take four portions of the garlic steak bites and some orange juice."

"With all the sides, as usual?"

"Yeah."

"Right away, my beautiful angel."

After that lame ass twirled his way back into the kitchen, Luffy and I talked about our friends.

"Pudding is going out with that stupid cook?!"

"Yep, Sanji asked her out on a date and they hit it off so now they're together."

"I guess miracles can happen."

"Usopp and Kaya are celebrating their one year anniversary tomorrow."

"He finally asked her out, good for him."

"Sabo and Koala are dating too!"

"You're kidding!"

"I'm serious, they went on a date last night."

"I guess I missed out on a lot."

"You did but you got stronger."

"You too."

"Wanna spar sometime?"

"I can't believe my eyes, is that you, Zoro?"

I turned around and I saw Mr. Donquixote walking towards me but not before he tripped and fell on the floor.

"Hey sir, how are you?"

"Could be better, but I'm alright."

"Dad, be careful or else you'll land in someone's plate."

"I know, did you meet Zoro already?"

He looked around the restaurant until his eyes fell on me.

"Zoro, how have you been?"

I could practically feel the smugness oozing out of his damn smirk.

Oh, how I wanted beat the shit out of that raccoon eyed son of a bitch.

"Law, I'm going to sit. I think I broke my tailbone." Said a limping Rosinante.

"I'm doing good and I just moved to this town. I'm also going to be attending Red Line University and I'm guessing that you and Monet go there too."

I almost laughed when I saw the look of surprise on his face even if it was short-lived.

"Did you know that me and Luffy are together?"

"I heard the news, your two year anniversary is on Saturday."

"Hey moss head, here's your order."

"Thanks, pervert cook."

"And here's your order, Luffy-shwan!"

"Thanks, Sanji!"

"Hey Luffy, I have something for you." Said Law.

"What is it?"

Before I knew it that asshole had his lips on Luffy. My other side wanted to come out.

"Asura, don't come out yet..." I whispered as my left eye started glowing purple.

"As much as love seeing romantic couples, I'm gonna have to ask you guys to stop." Said Sanji.

When he finished kissing her, he had the nerve to look me dead in the eye.

"I-I have to go the bathroom!" Said a running Luffy.

"I'll go check on her." Said Sanji.

After he went after Luffy, it was just me and that piece of crap.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"I'm only showing Luffy some special affection, something that you can't do."

"What?!"

He leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"I'm going to make her scream on Saturday night and there's nothing you can do about it."

I couldn't take it anymore, I unsheathed one of my katanas and held it up against his neck.

"Did I strike a nerve?"

"Don't you ever speak like that about her again."

"Zoro!"

"What the hell are you doing, moss head?!"

I looked around and saw a worried Luffy and a confused Sanji.

"Look-"

"Outside, now." Said Sanji.

We went at the back of the restaurant, he took out a cigarette and started smoking.

"If you're just gonna stand there and smoke, I'm going back inside."

"I'm not here to chastise, I'm looking out for you."

"Since when?"

"Since I saw that scumbag with Monet."

"What?"

"He's cheating on Luffy with Monet."

"I'm gonna slice him in half!"

"Hold on a second, as much as I want to kick his ass too, we can't let Luffy find out."

"And why not?"

"Think about it, you don't want to see her get hurt now, do you?"

"That doesn't mean-"

"How do you think she would feel that her boyfriend cheated with her brother's fling?"

"I know but-"

"And don't even get me started on Ace and Sabo, they'll reduce this town to ashes if they find out."

"I know what you mean, their sister complex is no joke."

"Anyways, I have a plan.

"Go on..."  
  



	13. Piece Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad username: CamillaLou

** Sabo's POV **

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Yeah, because telling you that Law is cheating with Monet would have gone over so well." Ace said sarcastically.

"Both of you, calm down." Said Koala.

"She's right, save the bickering for later." Said Marco.

"Okay, so you overheard them discussing the plan to break up with Luffy." Said Tashigi.

"And you told us that she took out Zoro so Law could've gone out with her." Said Ace.

"This has Monet written all over it." Said Perona.

"I knew she was crazy but to go through all of that just for revenge."

"This is my fault." Said Ace.

"Don't say that." Said Tashigi.

"Technically, it is."

"Perona!"

"I'm just saying."

"What are you going to do now?" Asked Marco.

The front door slammed open and Luffy ran upstairs to her bedroom. Following her was a pissed off Zoro and Sanji.

"Uhhh...?" Said a confused Perona.

"Law." They both said.

"What did he do to her?" I asked.

"If tell you, promise me you won't burn anything." Said Zoro.

"Fair enough."

"Or anyone."

"No promises."

Zoro told us what happened from the kiss to what Law whispered to him.

"I knew he was up to something." Said Ace.

"Saturday night, that's when Rosinante is having the dinner party." I said.

"That means when everyone is distracted, he'll go after Luffy." Said Koala.

"So we have to make sure that doesn't happen." Said Marco.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Asked Perona.

"I think I could help you guys out." Said Sanji.

"What's your plan?" Asked Tashigi.

"My dad is supposed to be catering that party, are any of you invited?"

"We got invited and we're bringing Marco and Koala." Said Ace.

"That covers you four and since you three just moved here, I'm going to have to get you in that house."

"Can't we just walk in?" Asked Perona.

"It won't be that easy, his dad will be busy with the guests. He's gonna hire some extra security and will no doubt put Law in charge of them."

"That's why we'll have to sneak in." Said Zoro."

"I like this plan already..."

**Luffy's POV**

I ran into my bedroom and locked my door. I went on my bed and buried my face into my pillows.

"Uuuugggghhhh..."

"Ssss..."

"Where do I even start?"

"Ssss..."

"Traffy kissed me and I ran to the bathroom like a dork."

"Ssss..."

"It's not as if I didn't like it, but I was thinking about Zoro."

"Ssss..."

"I know, that's why I went to the bathroom to clear my head and when I came back out Zoro had his katana against Traffy's neck."

"Ssss..."

"You mean when the males fight for the female's attention?"

"Ssss..."

"You think Zoro likes me too?"

"Ssss..."

"His Spirit did shift a bit after Traffy came."

"Ssss..."

"I don't know what to do!"

I buried my face even deeper in my pillows.

**Ace's POV**

"Okay, so you guys know what to do?" Asked Sanji.

"Marco and I will watch the left side." I said.

"While Koala and I take the right."

"And the three of us will be in the back and center." Said Tashigi.

"I'll use my negative hollows to spy on every room." Said Perona.

"Now that everybody knows their role, we'll meet back together on Saturday night." Said Sanji.

"Right." We said.

At that moment, dad and grandpa came back from their long day at work.

"What's all of this, a party?" Asked Garp.

"Not exactly, more like a reunion." Said Tashigi.

"Tashigi?"

"Don't forget about us." Said Perona.

"Perona?" Said Dragon.

"I feel a bit left out."

"Zoro?!" They screamed.

"Why is everyone so surprised to see me?"

"Are any of you in the navy yet?" Asked Garp.

"Here we go again..." Said Perona.

"Actually, I was recently accepted to a naval academy close by." Said Tashigi.

"Then we'll be seeing a lot of each other because I work there."

"Awesome!"

"Don't think that I'll be going easy on you."

"I don't want you to."

"Good."

"It's getting a bit late, let's go home before dad gets a panic attack." Said Perona.

"I doubt that he will, he is with Shanks. The poor man's head is probably about to blow." Said Tashigi.

"It was nice meeting you all again." Said Zoro.

"Waaaaiiiiit!!"

Luffy ran downstairs and jumped on top of Zoro.

"Zoro!"

"Luffy, what are you-"

He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before Luffy kissed him on his lips.

To say that everyone in the room was shocked is an understatement.

"Luffy, are you aware of what you just did?" Asked Zoro.

"I am, I just wanted to know how your lips and body felt against me."

All of the men's jaws dropped after she said that.

"That was unexpected." Said Koala.

"..."

"Let's go before Zoro's brain short circuits." Said Perona.

"..."

"I think it's a bit late for that." Said Tashigi.

"..."

"Bye guys, have a good night." Said Perona.

"It's getting late for me too, goodnight." Said Koala.

"Uh-huh." Said the shocked men.

After they basically had to pull Zoro outside, it was just the six of us and a blushing Luffy.

"Lu?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"What did you just do?"

"I kissed Zoro."

"Why?" Asked Sabo.

"I wanted to feel his lips and body against me."

A wave of silence passed through the house.

"I-I think that I should go now." Stuttered Marco.

"M-Me too." Stammered Sanji.

"I'm gonna take a long shower." Said Dragon.

"I'm gonna make some tea and eat some rice cakes in my room."

The men hurried to their own way, leaving just the three of us together.

"Ace?"

"Uh-huh..."

"I feel weird."

"Is your stomach hurting you?" Asked Sabo.

"No, I feel weird down there."

"Huuhhh?!" We screamed.

"My underwear feels wet."

"I'm going to bed!" Said Sabo.

"Me too!"

"But it's only-"

"Have a good night, Luffy." Said Sabo.

**Somewhere in Romance Dawn**

"Where's Zoro?" Asked Mihawk.

"He said that he wasn't feeling too well." Said Tashigi.

"That's too bad, I made him his favourite."

"Yeah, too bad he got a hard on for Luffy." Giggled Perona.

"Excuse me?"

"Ignore her, please."

"What's this about a 'hard on' for Luffy?"

"Luffy kissed Zoro and on the drive home, he was trying hide his boner.

"I see, so he's finally being honest with himself."

**Zoro's POV**

Damn it, I swore that I would never do this again. I'm laying down on my bed staring at the ceiling to prevent myself from falling into temptation.

I could feel the front of my zipper getting tighter and tighter which each passing moment.

The scene of Luffy kissing me keeps replaying in my head and the way she wrapped her legs around my waist is driving me crazy.

If I do it then I'll be no better than Law, only thinking about Luffy in that way.

_'_ _I just wanted to know how your body and lips felt against me.'_

I couldn't take it anymore, I unzipped my pants and took it out. It's never been this big and throbbing before.

"Forgive me, Luffy."

I started stroking it, so many thoughts about her crossed my mind. Her smile, her soft lips, and those big and joyful eyes.

My thoughts turned lustful the more I thought about her. Her slim waist and thighs, her round breasts, and that cute bubble butt.

The time we went to the beach and her little nipples were printing through her top.

The time she bent down to pick up her books in her leggings.

"A-Almost..."

I fantasized about her breasts bouncing in my face and screaming my name as I fuck her brains out.

I saw two years worth of self-control go up in a thick white fluid.

"I fucking hate myself..."


	14. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad username: CamillaLou

** Luffy's POV **

Since Ace and Sabo don't want to say what's wrong with me, I'll just go online and look it up. It can't be too bad, right?

I typed in the search thingy.

"It is normal for the vagina to feel wet for an hour or two after sex or arousal."

I guess I have to look up a word.

"Arousal, to be aroused. Well, that didn't help."

I had to look up another word.

"To be aroused, to be sexually excited."

I blushed at that because it means that I got "sexually excited" by Zoro. I never got this feeling before so I don't know what to do.

"To reduce symptoms of arousal, masturbation can be used."

What the hell is up with all of these weird words?!

"Masturbation, touching yourself for pleasure."

Touching myself, I guess I have to touch the wet part.

I put my hand down my pants and started touching it, nothing's happening.

"Maybe, I'm doing it wrong."

It's a good thing that the internet has everything.

"Make sure the tip of your finger is moist. Slowly pull the skin over the clitoris and gently stroke it in a small circular motion."

I followed the directions and I pulled the piece of meat back and I found a smaller piece of meat.

"And gently stroke it in small circular motion."

I did that and at first, it tickled but after awhile, it felt good.

"Ohhh..."

It felt so good but it's like something was missing to make even better. Maybe if I think about him, I'll feel even better.

He has green hair, one eye, three katanas, a long scar across his big muscular chest...

"Zoro..."

The way he smirks at me, his deep and commanding voice, the way he walks...

His huge muscly arms and the way he held me up tonight. I felt his part pressed against mines, I wonder how it looks.

"It's probably big."

I thought more and more about how big and veiny it must be.

For next couple of minutes I imagined him holding me down and putting it inside of me. My screams got louder as I moved my hand faster until some water came out of me.

"I can't believe that they didn't want to tell me about this."

** Ace's POV **

"Somebody, anybody, please make it stop." I said while blocking my ears.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Asked Sabo, who covered his ears with his pillow.

** Dragon's POV **

"It's probably Ace watching that crap again, right?"

** Garp's POV **

"I'm gonna kill that brat."

**_ Timeskip _ **

I had a lot of fun last night, I never knew that a person could do that by themselves.

"Morning, Arania."

"Ssss..."

"I did have lots of fun last night."

"Ssss..."

"I could smell it too, let's go in the kitchen."

I took Arania and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning, guys!"

"M-Morning..." Said the men without looking at Luffy.

"You guys are acting weird, what's wrong?"

"Ssss..."

"What do you mean they heard my performance last night?"

"Luffy, why don't you tell Arania about a special recipe that I learned while traveling, lizard soup." Said Dragon.

"Hissss..."

Arania held on tighter and wrapped her tail around me.

"Don't worry, he won't eat you. He's just a bit grumpy this morning."

"Ssss..."

"Oh yeah, guess what guys?"

"What, Lu?" Asked Ace.

"I learned about masturbation last night!"

Ace melted his fork and Sabo broke his favourite mug with his bare hand, spilling hot coffee on him.

Dad was pinching the bridge of his nose and grandpa took his briefcase and was leaving.

"I'm getting too old for this." Said Garp.

"Shit, that burns!" Screamed Sabo.

"It landed in my pancakes." Said Ace as he tried to scrape the melted fork off his breakfast.

"I knew that this would have happened one day." Said Dragon.

"Why is everybody acting so weird this morning?"

They all turned to look at me.

"Nothing, Luffy."

"Okay, I guess that I'll see you guys later, I'm going in the backyard to help Arania get familiar with the place."

** Everybody's POV except for Luffy's **

Our Luffy is finally growing up and there's nothing we can do about it.


	15. In Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad username: CamillaLou

**Ace's POV**

"Hurry up or else we'll be even more late!"

"I'm coming!" Said Luffy.

"Don't rush us, you probably didn't even do your hair!" Said Sabo.

"That is beside the point and I wouldn't have time to do it because we're already late!"

"Will you two get your asses downstairs already?!" Said Garp.

Sabo came downstairs wearing a dark blue tuxedo jacket with a black pair of pants.

"Do you always have to wear blue?"

"Do you always have to wear orange?" Asked Sabo, pointing to my tuxedo jacket.

"Touché."

"Luffy, if you're not down here in ten seconds, we're leaving without you!" Screamed Dragon.

"I'm ready!"

Luffy came downstairs wearing a tight red dress that was a bit too short and showing a lot of cleavage.

"Okay, let's go."

"..."

"Guys?"

"Where did you get that dress?" Asked Dragon.

"When I went shopping with Nami and Robin."

"Let's just in the car, I'll give her my jacket." I said.

It took us 45 minutes to go to North City at Rosinante's party. When we arrived, we saw all kinds of big names there.

Poul Morgans, founder of the World Economic News.

His wife, Stussy, one of the richest models in the world.

Marshall D. Teach, an underworld crime boss and owner of multiple strip clubs.

"What a crock of shit this is going to be." Said Garp.

"Let's just stay nice and not provoke anyone." Said Dragon.

We got out of the car and I put my jacket around Luffy.

"Looks like Sanji was right after all."

"It's a bit excessive if you ask me, it's a party not the president's speech." Said Sabo.

"This is Rosinante that we're talking about."

"I'm going to meet Koala."

"Marco said that he'll be there in a few minutes."

"Goodnight everyone!" Said Rosinante.

"Goodnight, Rosi." Said Dragon.

"Those three have grown up so well!"

"Well, they can't stay young forever." Said Garp.

"Goodnight, Luffy."

Of course, this bastard would look for her, trying to find her as soon as possible.

"Happy anniversary, Traffy!"

"Happy anniversary to you too, I have a present."

"Can I have it now?"

"Only if you stay nice."

"But I didn't bring anything for you."

"It's okay, there is one thing that you can do."

"Anything!"

"Take off your jacket, you must be hot under that."

"Luffy, keep it on." Said Ace.

"Portgas, I almost forgot that you were there. Take it off, Luffy."

"Keep it on."

"Off."

"On."

"I'm confused now."

"If you take it off, I'll give you lots of meat."

"Meat, okay!"

She took off my jacket and I could hear the whistles she was getting.

"Don't you look stunning?"

"Can I get the meat now?"

"Sure, I'm going to give you so much meat that you'll choke on it."

I could feel my fists getting hot and if he doesn't shut his mouth, I'll do it for him permanently.

"Ace, how are you doing?" Asked Marco who's trying to prevent a murder from happening.

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit stressed out."

"Too much stress isn't good for you, Portgas."

"Hey, how about we all go inside?" Asked Marco.

"Hi, Marco!"

"Hi, Luf-"

I saw Marco's face turn a bright red and he tried hiding it but even a blind man could've seen it.

"Come on, not you too!"

"You seem to be really popular among the men, Luffy." Said Law.

"Really?"

"Marco's right, let's go inside. Are you ready for your present?"

"You bet I am!"

They went inside and quickly disappear into the crowd.

"He's not wasting any time, is he?" Asked Marco.

 _"Team PTZ, do you copy?"_ I asked.

 _"_ _What's_ _with the stupid codenames?"_ Said Perona.

 _"Tashigi_ _said_ _to come_ _up_ _with one_ , P _for Perona, T for Tashigi and Z for Zoro._ "

_"Whatever, do you have the target in sight?"_

_"No, we lost them. I think they went upstairs."_

_"He's a fast one,_ _I'll_ _send my hollows to look for them."_

"Hey, Ace."

"Yeah?"

"Sabo and Koala said they saw Monet."

"Shit, just our luck."

**Dragon's POV**

"For the last time Morgans, I do not want to sell my agency, leave me alone."

"Dragon, you pretend as if you're better than us, just because you have 'decency' and a 'better morale' ."

"How many times do I have to-"

"Well if it isn't the famous Monkey D. Dragon."

"Good grief, what do you want Hancock?"

"Nothing much, just your daughter."

"Excuse me?"

"Your daughter put on quite a show earlier. I haven't seen that many men drool since I first started modeling."

"Get to the point."

"How much?"

"My daughter is not for sale."

"Name your price."

"The answer is no."

"Come on, she has the potential to be one of my top models."

"I could pull some strings for her to get even more famous and all you have to do is give me 25 percent of your agency."

God, I hate these people. Why did I agree to this again?

**Garp's POV**

I hate these damn people, why did I even agree to come?

"Hey old buddy, how've ya been?"

"I'm not investing in your dirty businesses, Teach."

"Zehahahaha, you were never really into those things. A classic man, that's what I like about you but I'm not here for that."

"What do you want?"

"Your granddaughter is easy on the eyes, if university doesn't work out-"

"Finish that sentence and it will be the last thing that you will ever say."

"She can work as a waitress and the best part is that there's no dress code."

"Do you mean the same waitresses who walk around in a thong?"

I punched that son of bitch so hard that he broke through a couple houses. That's just some collateral damage. I might fix that later, if I remember.

I turned around and saw a bunch of people looking at me.

"He was choking on a chicken bone and I helped him out."

"I think you helped him out a bit too well." Said one man.

"Trust me, I didn't help him out enough."


	16. All Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad username: CamillaLou

Luffy's POV

I'm sitting down on the corner of Traffy's bed, he said that he's getting my surprise in the bathroom. I can't wait, I wonder what it is.

"Are you ready, Luffy?"

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

Traffy came out of his bathroom in his underwear.

"Uh, where's my gift?"

He sat next to me and started slowly rubbing my thighs and kissing my neck. Then, he placed me on the bed and started kissing me all over, I felt his hand go up my dress.

"Zoro..."

"What did you just call me?"

I realized what I just did, I called him Zoro.

"I...uh..."

Certain items in the room started shaking, I looked at Traffy and his gray eyes turned silver.

"Zoro?"

"It was an accident, I swear!"

I never saw him like this before, I felt his vectors tighten around my neck.

"I-I can't b-breathe..."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No!"

"Then why did you call that bastard's name?!"

His mirror and windows shattered into pieces.

"I'm sorry!"

Traffy was getting dressed when Ace kicked in the door and following him were Sabo and Zoro.

"Luffy!" Said Sabo as he ran to me.

"Are you okay, Lu?" Asked Ace.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Asked Zoro.

Everything in the room started to float and Zoro dodged a shard of glass.

"You just had to come back and fuck everything up."

"It's not his fault that you got sloppy with your relationship with Monet." Said Sabo.

"What?!" I screamed.

"I thought your plan was to break up with Luffy to get back at me?" Asked Ace.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"What's going on is that your meddlesome brothers and your friend ruined two long years of hard work. And to answer your question, it was to get back at you. I only wanted to reward myself after pretending for so long."

"Pretending?"

"And I would say that he did a very good job."

The room got cold and snow started falling from the ceiling.

"Monet..." Said Ace.

"Did you miss me, hun?"

"What did you expect to gain from this?"

"Look behind you."

"..."

"Luffy!"

"Poor thing, her first love cheated on her."

He tricked me for two years, why wasn't I able to see through him?

I noticed the snow started melting, I looked up and I saw Ace and Sabo on fire but their Spirits were pitch black. I knew it all to well, their killing intent.

"Guys."

They turned around and I could see the hatred and pain in Sabo and Ace's eyes.

"I'll kick their asses."

"Keep your guard up." Said Law.

"I think I could handle her."

I bit my finger, blew into it to make a giant fist and coated it in Armament.

"Gum Gum-"

Dragon's POV

This is so boring, I didn't think I would be surrounded by this many snobs.

Garp's POV

I didn't expect to spend my Saturday night with a bunch of scumbags.

Garp and Dragon's POV

I wish something would happen so I can just go home and forget this night.

Sabo's POV

"Elephant Gun!!!"

After Luffy punched both of them, the entire second floor was outside now.

The three of us jumped from the chaos and saw the look of utter horror on our dad and grandpa's faces.

"We can explain-"

I narrowly dodged a piece of rubble aimed at my head.

"Do you really think that I would be taken out that easily?"

"I will admit that did hurt a bit, you're not half bad, girlie."

We were surrounded by a bunch of security guards and swordsmen.

"Swords, leave this one to me. Said Zoro.

"You can't fight all of them at once." I said.

"Three Sword Style, Tatsumaki!"

Everybody including the guests were blown away by a blue and purple wind.

"You guys are not the only ones who got stronger."

"That was awesome!" Screamed Luffy with stars in her eyes.

We heard screeching behind of us and there is a freaking snow monster woman!

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"That's Monet when she's pissed." Said Ace.

"Get them!"

"And it looks like the guards are back."

"Negative Hollow!"

A bunch of ghosts came out and passed through some of the guards making them depressed.

"I wish that I was never born."

"I'm worthless."

"I don't deserve to live."

On the other side, there was a blue and yellow bird chasing the other guards.

"Marco!" Said Ace.

"You guys do what you have to do, we'll hold them off for you."

"Mawashi Geri!" Said Koala as she roundhouse kicks several guards.

"Diable Jambe: Poêle à frire!"

With one kick, Sanji sent at least fifteen of them flying.

"I called for some backup, I hope you that you don't mind."

"Not at all, the more the merrier, this place was starting to bore the hell out of me." I said.

"And Clutch!"

"Franky Radical Beam!"

"Soul Solid!"

"Me and Tashigi will take on that woman, focus on that jackass."Said Zoro.

"Special Attack: Green Star Devil!"

"Thunderclap Tempo!"

"Kung Fu Point!"

It became an all out brawl, everyone was fighting and it all ended when every guest and guard were knocked out.

"Ace, Luffy, was that you guys?"

"Wasn't from me."

"Not from me either."

"It was me."

We followed the voice and every one of us froze in shock.

"Shanks?!" Said Luffy.


	17. Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad username: CamillaLou

** Sabo's POV **

"Man, you guys really know how to make things lively." Said Yasopp.

"It's a good thing too, I almost fell asleep for a minute there." Said Bellemere.

"I was just about to leave but I when saw Garp's grand-kids, I knew that something was about to happen." Said Kureha.

"No surprise, every time there's a ruckus those three are never too far from it." Said Mihawk.

"Only the top of the house is destroyed, so I think they went easy this time." Said Edward.

"It's a miracle that the neighborhood is still standing." Said Zeff.

"Those three will never change, will they?" Asked Hack.

"Nope!" Said the parents.

"Are we in trouble?" Asked Usopp.

"What the hell happened here?!" Screamed Rosinante and Sengoku.

"I think that answers your question." Said Sanji.

"My house, my beautiful house!" Cried Rosinante.

"We only left for fifteen minutes, what happened?!"

Sengoku saw us and started to rub his temples while Rosinante was on the ground crying.

"Garp's grand-kids, why am I not surprised?"

"Hi, goat man!" Said Luffy.

"It's Sengoku!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"This is not funny, Garp!"

"That's my grand-kids for ya, wouldn't expect any less from them."

"I think that it's time to for us to go home." Said Dragon.

"What about my house?!"

"It's already fixed." Said Ace.

We looked and upstairs was already rebuilt.

"How did you-"

"Don't mention it!" Said Franky.

"We even added an extra bedroom and bathroom." Said Usopp.

"Thank you so much!"

It started snowing heavily again but this time it was stronger than before.

"What now?!" Said Sengoku.

"Don't think that I'm letting you off the hook that easily!"

"What the hell is that?!" Asked Usopp.

"That's Monet's snow monster form." Said Tashigi.

"You've got to be shitting me..." Said Nami.

Monet's claws and teeth got sharper and longer, and she grew wings.

"Tashigi, watch out!" Said Perona.

Before Monet could hurt her, she was sliced in half.

"Stay away from my daughter/sister!" Said Mihawk and Zoro.

"Did they..." Said Nami.

"No, they didn't use Armament. She's a bit shell-shocked but she'll survive and she's made out of snow." Said Perona.

"So this is who you picked over Luffy?" Said Ace.

"What?!" They screamed.

"Trafalgar D. Water Law, I thought I raised you better than that!" Screamed Rosinante.

"He cheated on Luffy?!" Said Nami.

"Let me go, Sengoku! I'm gonna make that bastard wish that he was never born!" Screamed Garp.

"Let go of me, Hack! When I'm through with him, there won't even be any bones left!" Said Dragon.

"Young man, I want you to go in your room and wait for me there. You're going to get an earful out of me tonight!" Said Rosinante.

_**Timeskip** _

We're sitting down in our living room and all of us were pissed.

"I punched Teach."

"I kicked Morgans in the face."

"I punched Traffy and that girl."

"I used Fire Fist on the guards."

"I used Dragon Fist on them."

"Those of you who never want to go back to that godforsaken North Blue district and to forget that this night ever happened, say aye." Said Garp.

"Aye!"

"Motion carried, let's go to bed."  
  



	18. Time To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad username: CamillaLou

**Luffy's POV**

"Will you brats get in the car?!" Said Garp.

"Is it really necessary for you guys to drive us there?" Asked Sabo.

"We have our licenses."

"We don't want to impose and we can drive ourselves-" Said Ace.

We each got thumped at the back of our heads by grandpa.

"Ow!"

"Shut up and get in the damn car, we'll drive you to the university!"

_**Timeskip** _

"I can't wait to start Uni!"

"Since it's your first year, Sabo and I will show you around the place."

"When we get there, don't get into trouble."

"Okay!"

** Ace's POV **

Dad dropped us off at the campus and left but not before grandpa gave us a goodbye thump.

"Seriously, does he have to do that every time?"

"I think my bump has another bump." Said Luffy.

"You're not the only one." Said Sabo.

We helped Luffy set up her things in her dorm room.

"I think that's the last of it."

"Thanks guys, I can't wait to meet my roommates."

"Remember if you ever need anything, our dorm is across the hall." Said Sabo.

"What to do now?"

"Obviously, we're going to show you around."

"And maybe, by the time we come back your roommates will be here."

"Are there any places to eat?"

"Sure, we can go to one of my favorite restaurants."

"Ace, please don't take her to that place."

"I'm not an idiot, I'll take her to Shakky's instead."

"What place?"

"We're not telling you." We said.

"Why not?"

"You'll go looking for it on your own." I said.

"And you promised that you were going to stay out of trouble."

"Okay, I understand."

We left her dorm and were walking to the restaurant when we bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

"Watch where you're going, Portgas!"

"Calm down, the year just started." Said his blonde friend.

"He's right, we shouldn't start off so early. How about we wait until gifter training?" I asked.

"What's that?" Asked Luffy.

"It's a special training for people like us, they teach us how to use our powers and to keep them under control." Said Sabo.

"That sounds neat."

The redhead turned his attention to Luffy and smirked.

"I see that you already have your fling for tonight. Preying on a freshman, that's low even for you."

"She's my little sister, you asshole!"

"Who are calling an asshole, shitface?!"

"That's enough, let's just go to Shakky's." Said Sabo.

"Kid, let's go back to our dorm."

"Just wait until gifter training."

"I can't wait to wipe that smirk off your face."

We were about to continue our walk until Kid said something that made my flames come out.

"Hey, if you're not going out with that jackoff, you can always hang with me. I'm sure that the guys would love to see you, especially in those jeans you're wearing."

"That's it, I'm going to burn you to a crisp!"

"I thought you said that you wanted to wait until training, but I can't refuse a fight now, can I?"

I saw a bunch of metal coming towards us all pointing at me. I was about to attack until I saw blue and yellow flames separating me and Kid.

"What the...?!"

"Look up." Said Sabo.

"Wow, what a pretty bird." Said Luffy.

"I can't even leave you three alone for a few minutes." Said Marco.

"Newgate, what are you doing here?" Asked Kid.

"Saving this place from becoming a battleground."

"You think because your dad is the dean that we'll follow your orders!?"

"I never said that, I was trying to diffuse the situation and because of your antics, you guys seemed to have attracted a crowd.

We saw a bunch of people staring at us.

"They're fighting again?"

"Those two will never change."

"How much you wanna bet that it's Kid who started it?"

"Who's the girl?"

"I don't know but they were probably fighting over her."

"What the hell are you dipshits staring at?!" Screamed Kid.

"What's going on here?!"

"Oh no." Said Sabo.

"Why'd it had to be that damn iron face?!" Said Kid.

"Now, we're screwed." Said Killer.

"What's happening?" Asked Luffy.

"He rarely comes out of his office, why is he here now?" I asked.

"Out of all the people working in this school, it just had to be that sadist." Said Marco.

"Thank you for the compliment but flattery won't help you."

"Who's that guy?"

"That's Spandam, the campus security director." Said Sabo.

"Portgas and Eustass, why am I not surprised?"

"What's that thing on his face?"

Spandam turned his attention over to Luffy.

"And who might you be, young lady?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

"So you're their sister."

"Yep!"

"Meaning that Garp is your grandfather and Dragon is your dad."

"Yep!"

The crowd got bigger, it consisted of mostly men and disappointed girls.

"What I would do just to be her bra..."

"You men are hopeless."

"So you're also a gifter?" Asked Spandam.

"Yep, I'm a rubber girl, see."

Luffy stretched her arms all the way to the water fountain.

"She can stretch?!"

"Imagine all the positions she can do."

Sabo put his arm over Luffy's shoulder and I turned to address the crowd, ignoring Spandam.

"If any one of you perverts touch my sister, I'll make sure that the only way you'll leave this school is in a body bag!"

"And I'll slice you up!"

I turned around to find where the voice came from and I saw Luffy's friends.

"Zoro!" Said Luffy as she ran to hug him.

"And don't think that the rest of us won't do anything." Said Nami.

"Hi guys!"

"Is that Roronoa Zoro?"

"I thought that he died."

"Those two seem really close and I heard she was going out with Law."

"Will you idiots shut the hell up with all that damn whispering, I'm getting a headache!" Screamed Zoro.

"Sorry for interrupting your theatrics but I have to escort those ruffians to the dean." Said Spandam.

"Can you guys bring Luffy to her dorm?" Asked Sabo.

"What makes you think that she's getting off scot-free?"

"She has nothing to do with this, iron face. This is between me and Portgas." Said Kid.

"And why should I believe you?"

A blue circle the entire campus and there's only one person who I know can do that.

"Luffy!" Screamed Usopp.

"She disappeared!" Screamed Chopper.

"That bastard..." Said Sabo.

"When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!" Said Zoro.

"You might as well get in line because I'm gonna reduce him to ashes!" I said.


	19. Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad username: CamillaLou

** Law's POV **

I haven't been able to sleep well ever since that night and when I do, she's always in my dreams.

"Where am I?"

"Luffy."

"Traffy, what do you-"

I kissed her before she can finish her sentence, I expected her to push me off but she didn't.

I deepened the kiss and bit her bottom lip, she opened her mouth a bit. I slipped my tongue in and licked every corner.

Her moans were getting louder so I grabbed her and put her up against the wall.

I pulled down her red tank top until her bra was exposed and her nipples were hard.

I started to suck them while grabbing her ass.

"T-Traffy..."

I looked at her and I saw something that I never thought I would, her eyes had lust in them.

I stopped what I was doing because I had to tell her.

"I'm sorry, I got a bit ahead of myself and I wanted to apologize for what I did. There's a good reason for it."

"Wasn't it a revenge thing?"

"That's Monet's reason but mines is bit different."

"How so?"

"You have to promise to never speak about it to anyone, not even your brothers."

"I promise."

"You see this necklace?"

"Yeah, the gift from your cousin?"

"I lied, it's not a gift. The gem is Sadinite, that's why you couldn't read my Spirit."

I took off my necklace and showed her the truth.

"Your Spirit, Traffy-"

"Tainted people like me don't deserve happiness or love."

"..."

"All we do is bring nothing but misery to people's lives."

"..."

"I love you so much but please stay as far away from me as you can, I don't want to be responsible for-"

"Shut up!"

Before I knew it, I was punched through my dorm and landed outside in front of onlookers.

"Hey you, what did you do to Luf-" Asked Zoro before suddenly stopping.

"Yeah, you better give her back to us or I'll call all of my follow-" Said Usopp before turning blue and shaking.

"Usopp, moss head, what's wr-" Asked Sanji who also stopped.

"What's wrong you guys?" Asked Robin.

"You bros look like you've seen a ghost." Said Franky.

"T-T-This is a dream and I'll wake up anytime soon!!" Said Usopp.

"What the hell?" Asked Zoro.

"I've heard about them existing but I never saw it before." Said Sanji.

I looked down and saw my necklace, it was broken.

"Can someone please fill us in on what's happening?!" Said Nami.

"Oh, I'll fill you in, that guy has the Black Spirit." Said one man.

"And that is?"

"Legend says that whoever possesses the Black Spirit have been harboring such anger and hatred for so long that their soul itself has become tainted."

"I thought that was just an old wives tale but damn..." Said Sanji.

"Seeing how dark it is, he probably went through a lot of-" Said Usopp before being interrupted.

"Shut your mouth!" I said.

** Zoro's POV **

The three of us took a couple steps back when we saw a bunch of floating stuff around us.

"You don't know a damn thing about me!"

His eyes changed color again but this time it was pure white.

"Traffy!"

Everyone came outside to see what was happening.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Screamed Spandam.

"His Spirit..." Said Marco.

"The Tainted Soul..." Said Killer.

"That's why he went out of his way to hide it." Said Sabo.

"Sadinite, I had a feeling that he was using it." Said Kid.

"His necklace..." Said Ace.

Law turned my direction and spoke.

"I know that you love her and she loves you back."

"What?"

"Traf-"

"Don't lie to me, when we were about to have sex, you called his name."

I looked at Luffy and she was blushing and covering her face. I could tell that was embarrassed and feeling guilty.

"I can't be with her for obvious reasons, but I still hate the idea of her being with someone else."

The levitating objects were getting crushed and Law was clenching his fist.

"It pisses me off!"

"You want to be mad at someone, be mad at yourself. If you really knew Luffy, you would've known that she doesn't give a damn about these sort of things!"

"Maybe you're right, but at least I have one advantage over you."

"Which is?"

"I actually had the balls to ask her out."

The wind got stronger and my left eye started glowing purple again.

"OH CRAP!!!" Screamed Usopp.

"Yep, now he's pissed." Said Franky.

"Hey moss head, don't even think about it!" Said Sanji.

"Throughout the years I knew you had a crush on her but you never asked her out. So when Monet came up with her plan, I saw it as a win-win situation. She wanted her stupid revenge and I wanted to be with Luffy, so I went along with it."

The wind was getting even stronger than before.

"Why you little shit..."

I drew out my swords and I was ready to cut him to pieces. He also took out his nodachi and was getting ready to fight.

We lunged at each other but were stopped by two men.

"Don't you think that it's a bit soon, Roronoa?" Asked Edward who blocked me with his spear.

"I gotta say, you kids sure do have a lot of energy." Said Shanks who blocked Law with his sword.

"You two, my office, now." Said Edward.


	20. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad username: CamillaLou

** Zoro's POV **

"Do you really have to stay here?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice, if I leave, you two will kill each other." Said Shanks.

"You can bring them in now." Said Edward.

We went inside his office and sat down with Shanks between us.

"What seems to be the problem, boys?"

"It's nothing serious."

"Then why did we have to shut down a section of the school for repairs?"

"On the first day, I might add." Said Shanks.

"He was looking for a fight and he got one." Said Law.

"As if, you're the one who started floating things around!"

"If you had just minded your own business and not judge me, this wouldn't have happened."

"I already told you that no one gives a crap about your Spirit."

"That's easy for you to-"

"That's enough from the both of you." Said Shanks.

"I'm going to let you two off with a warning. Roronoa, you're excused from your classes for today and I want you to go straight up to your dorm."

"Yes, sir."

"And Trafalgar, I need to talk to you."

**Law's POV**

After Zoro and Shanks left, it was just me and Mr. Newgate.

"Young man-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I can't force you but I can tell you one thing."

"What?"

"A famous philosopher, his name was Jaguar D. Saul and one of his most known quotes is this one: No one is born into this world to be alone."

"..."

"We all have something that we wish we could forget but there's one thing that will never change."

"..."

"Pain will always be a part of us but it's your choice to decide whether or not you will let it cripple or strengthen you for the rest of your life."

"Can I leave now?"

"Of course, take the rest of the day off."

I ran to my room, ignoring my roommates and I locked the door.

"Why now?"

I started experiencing my flashbacks again.

"Make it stop, damn it."

When Sister Nina drove me to my house, it was on fire and there were firefighters and the police. 

I saw three body bags and someone putting them the back of a truck and overheard the conversation between them.

_**I'm** _ _**sorry but they all passed away.** _

I spent months in an orphanage until he came that day.

I was such an ungrateful ass at first but I came to love him. Then, that pink bastard would come over because Corazon didn't want me to be alone if I get another panic attack.

The emotional and physical hell that he put me through. Not to mention, all the unspeakable things that he did to me.

"D-Doflamingo..."

Even though he's rotting away in a prison cell right now, he still has control over my life because I let him.

I've closed off so many people in my life because I couldn't trust anyone else but Corazon. That is, until she came along.

Her positive attitude, that big smile, and her heart of gold. I love everything about her, even her flaws.

I looked up on my desk and saw the picture she took when we went to the Sabaody Archipelago. I was angry the entire time because she was dragging me to every heart clogging food stand and roller coaster there was.

I was frowning but she was smiling as always.

I held it in my hand for a moment before putting back down.

"I love you, Monkey D. Luffy and please forgive me."

_**No one is born into this world to be alone.** _

"Don't leave me..."


	21. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad username: CamillaLou

"How was your first class in culinary arts?" Asked Nami.

"It was nice and I enjoyed it."

"Isn't it funny how me, you, Koala and Luffy are in the same dorm room?"

"With you guys around, I have a feeling that this year won't be boring."

"Especially with Luffy."

"You said-"

"You what!!!??"

Nami and Pudding stopped their conversation to hide behind a building after they heard a familiar voice.

"Can you please keep your voice down?"

"So you're breaking up with me?"

"You and I both know that this wasn't a long term relationship, and I found out about you and Teach."

"I...um..."

"You've been sleeping with that pig all because he promised you even more money which you already have a lot of. That's sickening even for someone like you."

"It's because of that bitch, isn't it?"

"Don't you dare call her that."

"The joke's on you, I already knew that you love her."

"You're a disgusting person but I still hope that you'll get help one day."

"Did you forget about your Black Spirit? No one is ever going to love you with a soul that tainted."

"Unlike you, Luffy doesn't give a damn about these superficial things. I just wish that I did this sooner."

"You better watch your fucking back!"

"One more thing."

Law took off all the Sadinite that was on him and broke them.

"You fucking idiot, what have you done!? Do you know how hard it was to get that!?"

"I'm being true to myself for the first time in years and if this is what it takes to get her back, I'll happily do it."

Monet scoffed and stormed off but not before threatening Law once more.

**_ Timeskip _ **

"Group meeting!!!" Screamed Nami as she knocked maniacally on the boys' dorm.

"Who the he-ow!!" Said Marco.

"Meeting. Shakky's. Now."

"This better be a good reason for why my nose is currently swollen."

"It's about Law."

"What!!?" Screamed Sabo, Ace, and Thatch.

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

**_ Timeskip _ **

"Huuuhhh?"

"Law broke up with Monet so he can be with Luffy." Said Pudding.

"And he professed his love for her." Said Nami.

"And defended her when Monet called her a bitch."

"And threatened Law to get back together which he refused."

"So, he loves her?" Asked Thatch.

"I guess..." Said Usopp.

"That doesn't excuse all the shit he put us through." Said Ace.

"It'll take a lot more than that for us to trust him ever again." Said Sabo.

"Then that idiot broke a bunch of gems that he had. They were probably worth a fortune!" Cried Nami.

"Gems?" Asked Sanji.

"Were they purple?" Asked Zoro.

"Yes, they were and yes, it was Sadinite." Said Pudding.

"Sadiwhat??"

"Sadinite, it's an extremely rare gem that only comes from Punk Hazard." Said Robin.

"It's capable of blocking out a person's Spirit when they wear it." 

"Well, I'll be dammed. He actually broke them." Said Franky.

"That means we can see his Spirit now." Said Marco.

"Another thing worth noting is that when he took them off his Spirit was gray."

"Gray!?" Said Sanji.

"Wasn't it black when we saw it?" Asked Usopp.

"That means he's clearing up." Said Zoro.

"How?" Asked Nami.

"When someone is losing their Black Spirit, it means that their soul and mind are getting more and more purified." Said Sabo.

"Until their Spirit becomes its natural color which could be red, blue, green, etc..." Said Ace.

"What do we do now?" Asked Usopp.

"We could always look out for him to see if he's up to anything but I doubt it." Said Franky.

"Hold on, just because a person's Spirit is clearing up doesn't mean that they can't fall back into their old ways." Said Thatch.

"He's in the same major as me so I'll keep an eye on him." Said Marco.

"Moss head and I are in same Spirit training group as him."

"He's also in the same swordsman group as me so I'll watch out for him." Said Zoro.

"By the way, where's Luffy?" Asked Franky.

"She's with Vivi." Said Nami.

Ace spat out his orange juice in sheer shock and horror.

**Whack!**

"Ow!!!"

"Were you raised in a damn barnyard?!" Screamed Nami.

"I think a bit of it went in my mouth." Said Chopper.

"It went in my nose, gross!!!" Screamed Usopp.

"Is she average height, has round brown eyes and long blue hair?"

"I swear if you're looking for a fling-"

"It's not that, she's a new waitress at my dad's place." Said Sanji.

"And Ace has a crush on her." Said Marco.

"I do not!"

"I saw the way you were looking at her the last time." Said Sanji.

"Your face was as red as a strawberry." Said Marco.

"You know what? I'm leaving and I'm going back to my dorm."

"I've never seen him this flustered before."

"Love is a very powerful thing, little Chopper." Said Franky.

Ace was nearing the entrance until he bumped into someone and dropped their books.

"I'm sorry, let me pick them up."

"No, it's no trouble. It was an accident and I bumped into you."

"Don't be ridic-"

He looked up at the person and his worst nightmare came true. Ace's face instantly turned red and he started sweating bullets. The girl wasn't in any better shape, her face was also red and sweating.

"H-Hi..." Said the girl.

"H-Hey..." Said Ace.

"Vivi! I finally found the bathroom in this place!" Said Luffy.

"..."

"Oh, you already met Ace."

"H-He's one of the older brothers that you were talking about??"

"Yep and Ace, this is Vivi. She's in my marketing major and my roommate."

"A-Ah, I see..."

"Are you guys okay, you don't look so good?"

"They're just a bit hot, Luffy." Said Nami.

"I agree, they probably came down with a fever." Said Marco.

This is impossible, usually Ace is the one who turns girls into a blushing and stuttering mess, not the other way around. He knew this and that's why he had to regain control of the situation fast.

"How long are you guys going to be holding hands?" Asked Robin.

"You would swore that they're in a relationship." Said Sabo.

The pair looked down and saw Ace's hands on top of Vivi's, both were holding the same book.

"..."

"..."

"Guys?" Said Franky.

Both of them were semi-conscious and foaming at the mouth.

"Marco, are they going to be okay? I've never seen this before." Asked Chopper.

"Don't worry, Chopper. You'll know the feeling someday."

"I guess Casanova over here finally met his match." Said Thatch.

"It's a bit weird, I've never seen him like this before." Said Sabo.

"Let's get them to their dorms before they get a heart attack or slip into a coma." Said Franky.

"I'll take the left side and Marco, take the right." Said Sabo.

"Come on, lover boy. It's time to head back."

"Let's go, Vivi. I think you had enough surprises for the day." Said Pudding.

"I'll help you out my dear Pudding-schwan!" Said Sanji.

"Idiot..." Said Zoro.

"What was that, you walking salad!?"

"Who are you calling-"

**Whack! Thump! Kick!**

"That's enough, you morons!!"

"Great, now we have two more unconscious people to look after. Thanks a lot, Nami."

"Don't mention it, Usopp."


	22. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad username: CamillaLou

It's been almost five months since they started spying on Law and Luffy, so far nothing happened.

"Traffy?"

"Yes, Luffy."

"Should we tell them that we know they've been watching us?"

"I have a feeling they know now."

"Oh, okay."

"Isn't that right, you guys?"

"..."

"..."

"No..."

"Usopp! You dumbass!" Screamed Nami and Chopper.

"I told you guys that I don't work well under stress!"

Nami, Usopp and Chopper climbed down from the tree.

"We were looking for an..." Said Nami.

"An endangered species of squirrel..." Continued Chopper.

"To experiment on!" Screamed Usopp.

Nami hit Usopp behind his head with an apple from the tree.

"Ow!"

"You're hopeless." Said Chopper.

"I understand that because of my past actions, you don't trust me anymore and I obviously deserve this."

"Damn right, you do." Said Nami.

"When was the last time you contacted Monet?" Asked Chopper.

"Two months ago because I had her arrested for stalking and harrassment."

"I saw it on Instagram, it checks out." Said Usopp.

"We'll still keep our eyes on you." Said Nami.

**_ Timeskip _ **

"Anything new?" Asked Ace.

"Still the same." Said Marco.

"Nothing's changed." Said Zoro.

"He's been good." Said Sanji.

Nami, Usopp and Chopper walked in and sat down one of the couches.

"Well?" Asked Sabo.

"Usopp blew our cover." Said Chopper.

"What!?"

"Technically, they already knew that we were spying on them."

"But you didn't had to confirm it by answering his question!" Screamed Nami.

"Well, that's just dandy now, isn't it?" Said Ace.

"Fine, how was his Spirit looking?" Asked Sabo.

"About that, since I'm new to this Observation thing, what does it mean when it's blue?" Asked Usopp.

Everyone shifted their attention over to Usopp.

"What kind of blue?"

"Light blue, like the sky."

"Something major must have happened for him to be this peaceful." Said Zoro.

"Are you sure?" Said Marco.

"I'm positive that it was light blue."

"What do we do now?" Asked Thatch.

"I'm not sure, his Spirit is even lighter than mines." Said Sabo.

"I guess that means we could leave them alone." Said Nami.

"Ace?"

"For now, let's call it off but we'll still keep our guard up."  
_________________________________________

"They're so adorable."

"I wish I had a boyfriend like that."

"So affectionate."

"Looks like everyone is jealous of your relationship." Said Thatch.

"Can you blame them? They're like the ultimate couple." Said Koala.

"I love you, my little fire fist." Said Vivi.

"I love you too, my blue angel." Said Ace.

They started kissing and cuddling each other.

"Aren't you the frisky guy?"

"I get like that every time I'm around you."

"Can you two please not fuck while we're eating?" Asked Marco.

"No promises." Said Ace.

"How about we go back to my dorm and-"

"No!" Screamed the girls.

"Absolutely not! Not after the last time!" Said Nami.

_**Flashback** _

"Can you believe the prices of these groceries?" Asked Pudding.

"I know right, that was one hell of a sale!" Said Nami.

"It's a shame that Vivi got sick." Said Koala.

"Uh, girls?" Said Luffy.

"Yeah, Lulu?" Said Pudding.

"I'm hearing a lot of moaning coming from our dorm."

"You what!?"

Nami nearly broke the hinges of the door and was met with an image that would be burned into their brains forever.

"Uhhhh...." Said Vivi.

"I...am helping her out with her homework." Said Ace.

"Her anatomy homework, I take it?" Said Koala.

"Exactly, and you know that STEM majors requires a lot of experiments."

"Did you had to do your experiment on our kitchen counter?" Asked Pudding.

"And on the couch." Said Vivi.

"And on the kitchen table too." Said Ace.

"We're in marketing." Said Luffy.

"I'm taking biology as a minor?"

"Was that a question?"

"Get dressed and get the fuck out of our dorm!!! Screamed Nami.

"Right, I'm sorry."

Ace got dressed and was leaving when he turned around to say something.

"Oh, and you're out of whipped cream."

"GET OUT!!!"

_**Flashback ends** _

"We bought over a hundred dollars worth of cleaning products to disinfect the entire place!" Said Pudding.

"How many times did I apologize for that?" Asked Ace.

"It doesn't matter, the image is still burned into my brain." Said Nami.

"You probably want it there."

Nami kicked Ace in the knee from under the table.

"Ouch!!!"

"Nami!" Said Vivi.

"It's okay Viv, and we can go back to-"

"No." Said the boys.

"Come on, why not?" Asked Ace.

"You know why." Said Usopp and Chopper.

_**Flashback** _

"And the great Usopp wins again!"

"I want a rematch, you cheated!" Said Chopper.

"Being a sore loser, I see."

"I'll show you a sore loser!"

Chopper wrestled Usopp on their couch and had him face-down.

"I win!" Said Chopper.

"Now that was-pppbbbttt!!!!"

"What's wrong?"

"Something went in my mouth."

They got up from the couch and saw something sticking out between the cushions.

"It looks plastic." Said Usopp.

"Maybe someone was eating a snack."

They got closer to inspect it, pulled it out and they realized what it was.

"OH SHIT!!!" Screamed Usopp.

He immediately ran to the bathroom.

"Usopp!" Screamed Chopper.

"What's going on out here?" Asked Marco.

"Why is Usopp dry heaving in the toilet?" Asked Zoro.

"What's wrong this time?" Asked Sanji.

"I swear that we can never have a normal day in this dorm." Said Thatch.

"Usopp and I were play wrestling, I held him down on the couch and he...he..."

"Say it already, it can't be that bad." Said Sabo.

"Well...that!" He said while pointing at the couch.

The confused men followed his finger and understood the situation.

"Oh God..." Said Thatch.

"That's disgusting." Said Sabo.

"Who in the hell..." Said Zoro.

"That's just sick." Said Marco.

"Gross..." Said Sanji.

"And it went in Usopp's mouth."

"Eeewww!!!" Screamed the men.

"I'll go check on him."

Chopper went in the bathroom to help Usopp.

"Alright, who's the filthy bastard?" Asked Marco.

"I never brought Pudding over."

"Same thing with Koala."

"Whitey doesn't go to this school." Said Thatch.

"Neither does Hiyori." Said Zoro.

The door opened and Ace walked in, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Asked Ace.

Everyone in the room glared at Ace, even Usopp and Chopper came out of the bathroom to do so.

"Why's everybody looking at me like that?"

"You're the filthy bastard." Said all the boys.

Ace looked at the couch and saw the item.

"..."

"Why was there a used condom between the cushions?" Asked Marco.

"You see..."

They were all waiting for Ace to answer but he ran off instead.

"After him!" Screamed Marco.

Everyone was chasing Ace throughout the campus.

"I'm sorry, you guys!"

"Sorry won't cut it! That damn thing went in my mouth!"

"Ew!"

"Don't say 'ew', it's your fault!!!"

_**Flashback ends** _

"We spent an entire day sterilizing our living room and kitchen." Said Sanji.

"And Usopp was scared to sit down on the couch for weeks." Said Zoro.

"Okay, we'll stay here." Said Vivi.

"Thank you." Said everyone.


	23. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad username: CamillaLou

**_ This chapter has explicit scenes. _ **

"Luffy, are you feeling any better?" Asked Vivi.

"Just a little."

"We brought you some food from the cafeteria, you need some energy." Said Pudding.

"Robin got you some honey." Said Nami.

"Here are some magazines and Sabo's humidifier." Said Koala.

"Thanks, girls."

"Are you sure that you don't need one of us to stay with you?" Asked Vivi.

"It's just a little cold, you guys can go."

"Okay, see you later, Lulu." Said Pudding.

"Bye."

Luffy waited until she heard the front door shut.

"You can come out now, Traffy."

"Aren't you the little actress?"

"I call it 'pulling a Vivi'."

"Nice and are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

Luffy went to the bathroom and got changed into a sexy nurse lingerie.

"..."

"How can I be of assistance to you, doctor?"

"I have some pain and it would be nice if I could get a second opinion on it."

She walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

"I feel something hard, is that the pain?"

She was grinding on his hardening member. He was moaning and rolling back his eyes.

"It's a really big pain."

"You have two bigger ones."

"You mean these?"

She untied the top of her lingerie and exposed her two round and perky breasts with nipple tassels.

"They're so big that they hurt, can you help me with them?"

He grabbed her breasts and start to gently massage them.

"You little tease."

He started handling them roughly and took off the tassels.

"You're so rough, doctor."

They continued their dirty talk until Luffy said something that sent Law into overdrive. She whispered in his ear.

"I want your cock."

He grabbed her by the neck, threw on the bed and was licking two fingers.

"Let me check your temperature first."

He inserted his two digits inside of Luffy.

"You're already wet."

He put them in deeper and began licking and sucking on her little rosebud. Even though she was covering her mouth, you could hear the pleasurable moans escaping from her. This continued for several more minutes until he spitefully stops.

"W-Why? I was about to-"

Law took off his boxer and exposed his throbbing member. He then took Luffy to her desk and bent her over.

"What a view..."

He was rubbing his tip against Luffy's entrance and spanking her.

"Doctor..."

"Beg."

"Please fuck me..."

He slid his member inside of her and began thrusting slowly.

"Faster..."

He pulled back her hair and was going faster which each thrust. He took Luffy's arms and placed them behind.

"There's no joy in not hearing you scream."

He rammed himself deeper into Luffy.

"Oh my God!!!"

He continued ramming her faster and spanking her every few seconds. She was getting louder and louder. Law mounted her against a corner and put her legs on his shoulders. He repeated what he did before.

"N-No more! M-My body can't take it!"

Her screaming was getting higher and her grip was getting tighter, Law knew what that meant.

"I'm-I'm-"

"M-Me too."

Both of them released at the same time and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Why...are you...like this?" Asked Luffy.

"Because...you love it...as much I do."

They went on the bed and cuddled.

"That was amazing." Said Law.

"As always."

They were French kissing and caressing each other.

"I guess you're not tired." Said Luffy.

He grabbed Luffy and put her on top of him.

"Round two?"

"I have an idea."

She took the conveniently heart shaped honey bottle and drizzled some on her nipples.

"My little dessert."

He inserted his hard member back inside Luffy and was sucking her hard nipples.

"You love it when I fuck you like that."

He held her ass and made her bounce on top of him. She was about to cover her mouth until Law spanked her and gently bit her nipple, causing her scream even louder than before.

"You never learn."

He dropped her on his member and continued spanking her.

"Doctor!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I want everyone to know who's making you scream and beg for mercy?"

"I-I promise that I won't-"

"It's time for your punishment and the more you move, the worse it will get for you."

"Please-"

Law sat up and he was still inside of her. He tightly wrapped arms around her waist and proceeded to move his hips.

"T-Too big! You're going to break me!"

He moved his hips faster and this drove Luffy crazy.

"Just like that, scream some more for me."

She did so until there was nothing left.

"We're almost done and that honey of yours gave me an idea.

He took it and put some on his member.

"Suck it."

She started licking and sucking the honey of him. She really hates herself for loving to be dominated by him.

"What a beautiful shade of red." He says as he continues to spank her.

"Hey Lu, Viv told me th-"

"Uhh...hi Ace..."

"..."

"It's not what it looks like!"

"..."

The room started feel like an oven was left on the highest temperature.

"Uh oh."

"What's wrong?"

"..."

The windows broke due to the heat.

"He's in a trance, go while you still can."

"Roo-"

A red fire ball narrowly missed Law's head.

"His fire is red."

"What does that mean?"

"Ace, if you can hear me, this is Lu-"

A burst of energy came from Ace but it was stronger than before.

"Conqueror's Spirit..."

"Seeing how strong it was, almost everyone must be knocked out."

Ace was walking towards them and his flames were getting hotter and redder.

Law's left hand was under the covers, so he used this advantage.

"Room!"

They were teleported out of the dorm before he could get to them.


	24. Anger

"What the hell!!!???" Screamed Usopp.

"Is everybody knocked out!?" Asked Sanji.

"Seems like it." Said Zoro.

They were walking around campus surrounded by unconscious people.

"What the hell happened out here!?"

"Who's there!?" Asked Zoro.

"It's me, dumbass!"

"Oh, it's just Kid." Said Sanji.

"What did you guys do this time?" Asked Killer.

"Last time I checked, none of us here has Conqueror's except for Kid."

"Don't even ask, we were in robotics with Franky and next thing you know, a bunch of people starting dropping like flies." Said Kid.

"It was Ace." Said Sabo.

"You're kidding." Said Usopp.

"It wasn't that strong all the other times." Said Killer.

"That's because he's not completely himself right now."

"What do you mean? Like he's another person?" Asked Zoro.

"Kind of but he's not fully aware of what he's doing."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell us what's really going on." Said Kid.

"The last time he was like this was when a couple guys tried to rob us and one them stabbed Luffy. The last thing I remember is that I woke up in the hospital with a scar on my face and Luffy also had scars on her chest."

"I-I think my 'I-have-to-go-back-to-my-dorm' disease is acting up!!!" Screamed Usopp.

"Is it me or is this place getting hot?" Asked Zoro.

"The trees are smoking." Said Killer.

"Something must have happened for him to get this pissed." Said Marco.

"I feel like I'm gonna melt." Said Thatch.

"That means he's getting closer." Said Sabo.

"Oh noooooo!!!" Screamed Usopp.

At that moment, Ace was walking on the campus, fully engulfed in red flames and black electricity.

"Where are you going!?"

"Luffy and I are probably the only ones who can talk to him in this state. You guys go and get Pops and Shanks."

"Got it, be careful out there." Said Sanji.

Sabo walked carefully over to Ace.

"Ace?"

"..."

"This is Sabo."

"..."

He stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Sabo..."

"Yes, that's me and can you remember anything?"

"..."

"It's okay if you don't remember, do you want me to go get Luffy?"

He noticed Ace's pupils turned white and his flames got bigger.

"Luffy..."

"Ace?"

"I'll fucking kill him..."  
_________________________________________

"Are you okay?" Asked Luffy.

"I'm fine and you?" Asked Law.

"Could be better and where are we?"

"In my bathroom and what was all that about?"

"Ace is in his blind rage again, this is the second time that this happened and last time didn't went so well."

"What happened?"

"I don't even know, I woke up in the hospital with a scar and Sabo had one too."

"Well, I think it's best that we stay here for a while until he calms down."

"I'm hungry."

"There's some snacks in the kitchen, I'll get them for you and please don't leave my room."

"Got it."

**_ Timeskip _ **

"What in the world!?" Screamed Koala.

"We only left for a few hours." Said Vivi.

The girls returned from their grocery shopping and are looking at the campus.

"The trees are on fire." Said Pudding.

"The garbage bins are melted." Said Nami.

"Girls!"

"Robin! What happened here!?"

"Ace is on a rampage looking for Law."

"He did all of this?" Asked Vivi.

"Good, I found you. I need you to come with me." Said Sabo.

"For what?"

"For Ace."

"Have you lost your damn mind!?" Screamed Nami.

"She's the only one who can get through to him and I kinda made things worse."

"Absolutely-"

"I'll do it."

"Vivi!" Said Pudding.

"If there's a chance that I could calm him, I'll try my best. Lead the way, Sabo."

"Just be careful, okay." Said Koala.

"Don't worry, I will."  
________________________________________

"Ace?"

He turned around and saw his girlfriend.

"..."

"Do you know who I am?"

"..."

"My name is Vivi."

He went up to her and she cupped her hands on his face.

"Acey, please calm down."

"Vivi..."

"You're scaring me and everyone else, please stop."

A tear was rolling down her face and she felt a finger wipe it.

"Don't cry..."

Gradually, his flames began to calm down and he was back to normal.

"Ace?"

"Vi-"

He passed out on top of her.

"Ace!"

"We'll take it from here, little lady." Said Shanks.

"The poor boy burned himself out." Said Edward.

He carried Ace to the nurse's office and left Shanks with Vivi.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Usually, it takes ten minutes for a Gifter to fully recharge but that's only after a prolonged fight and because he burned out his Haki in such little time, we don't know how his body will react."

"I wonder what got him that angry."

"I think I have an idea on who did that." He said while looking at Law's dorm.


	25. Bite Sized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad username: CamillaLou

"What the..." Said Sabo.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Marco.

"Uh...I'm not imagining this, right?" Asked Thatch.

"Let me go, I'll kill him!!!" Screamed Ace.

"Calm down, you little brat!" Screamed Spandam while holding down Ace.

"He violated my sister, I'm gonna make him pay!!!"

"He's a kid now?" Asked Vivi.

"Precisely." Said Alvida.

"How?" Asked Luffy.

"Well, as Shanks previously mentioned, he burned out an insane amount of Haki and energy. It's a miracle that he's awake so soon or that he didn't drop dead from exhaustion."

"What does him turning into a child has to do with that?" Asked Nami.

"The human body has an immune system to fight back against viruses, the body of a Gifter is a bit similar. His body regressed to save what little energy he has left."

"How long will he be like this?" Asked Usopp.

"Between three days to a week."

"Can he still attend classes?" Asked Chopper.

"Seeing how it's his body that shrunk and not his brain, he can still go."

"Ow! The little bastard bit me!" Screamed Spandam.

"Ace." Said Luffy.

"Don't look at me! I'm not a man anymore!" He said while hiding under his sheets.

"Come on out, Ace."

"No!"

"Acey Wacey?" Said Vivi.

"No!"

"That's it, I had enough." Said Marco.

He went over to Ace and grabbed him by the back of shirt and lifted him up.

"Put me down, Marco!"

"Listen, I don't know what pissed you off to the point of damn near destroying the school but you heard what she said, you're lucky to be alive."

"..."

"Not to mention, you're being a spoiled brat to the same person who saved this place from your rampage."

"Okay..."

"You're going to get out of here and continue going to your classes as usual, you got that?"

"Yeah..."  
_________________________________________

"Luffy, what happened?" Asked Sabo.

"Nothing." She says as she whistles and turns her head.

"Luffy..." Said Nami.

"I pulled a Vivi."

"Are you serious!? Even after what I said the last time!!!"

"What's that?" Asked Marco.

"She pretended to be sick so she could bring Law over while we were out."

"I'm sorry, you guys."

"Great, now we have buy more cleaning products." Said Pudding.

"If it makes you girls feel any better, we only did it in on my bed, on my desk and on the walls."

"..."

"What?"

"You people will be the death of me." Said Nami.

"Don't worry Luffy, you finally joined the club." Said Vivi.

"What club?"

"The club of girls who brought their boyfriends over."

"Is there food in it?"

"Yes, Luffy."

"Okay, I'm happy now."

"And you're not the only between us who did it."

"Vivi!!!" Screamed Koala and Pudding.

"Oh no! Sorry, girls!"

"What!!!???" Screamed Nami.

"I have an exam in culinary arts." Said Sanji.

"Would you look at the tim-"

"Sit down, the both of you!!!"

"Damn it, Viv." Said Pudding.

"Pudding."

"It happened when you guys went out for ice cream and I invited Sanji over. One thing led to another and we were both naked on the kitchen floor."

"Is that why we ran out of maple syrup so quickly?" Asked Luffy.

"We obviously disinfected the kitchen after." Said Sanji.

"Koala."

"He came over to help me with my homework and we ended up naked in the shower. You guys were at the library."

"At least you didn't had to clean up." Said Sabo.

"I don't know why you're being like this, Nami. You slept with Marco here." Said Pudding.

"..."

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Laughed Ace.

"Oh, the humanity." Said Zoro.

"I think I threw up in my mouth a bit." Said Chopper.

"We were both drunk, that doesn't count!" Screamed Nami.

"Oh God, Marco! What did you drink to get you that wasted!? Are you sure someone didn't spike your drink!?" Said Ace.

"God, I'm a good person. What did I do to deserve this?" Asked Marco.

"That is...something..." Said Thatch.

"I agree..." Said Sabo.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm never going to let you live this one down, Marco!" Said Ace.

The room started getting dark and outside was windy.

"Get. Out."

"N-Nami?" Asked Usopp.

It was thundering and it had lightning.

"Oh boy." Said Zoro.

"She's mad." Said Koala.

"L-Let's leave before she kills all of us." Said Usopp.

"Can't argue with you there." Said Thatch.  
  
  
  



	26. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad username: CamillaLou

"Ace, don't feel sad." Said Vivi.

"It's been a week, why am I not growing?"

"It'll happen soon, just give it some time."

"What if I never grow up?"

"You're going to, it's the seventh day. You'll grow later on."

"But I can't please you."

"That doesn't matter, you're the top priority right now."

"Will you still love me if I stay like this?"

"Of course, we just won't be able to do certain things like before."

"I'm going to my dorm, I'll see you later."

"Ace..."  
_________________________________________

"Traffy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry again."

"It is lunchtime so that's normal."

"Where do you want to eat?"

"I guess at Shakky's."

"Is there anywhere else?"

"If you're referring to that place, the answer is no."

"Why not?"

"That restaurant is filled with a bunch of horny morons."

"Please, Traffy."

"That won't work, Luffy."

"Traffy..."

"We're going to Shakky's."

"Okay, then."

"I know you can defend yourself but I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"Is that the place?"

She pointed to a restaurant with a group of men outside looking at her with lustful eyes.

"Keep walking and don't look at them."

"Hey, Trafalgar!"

"Ignore them."

"Why don't you bring your girlfriend over? I'm sure that she'll be popular here."

"Who's that guy?"

"Bellamy, he's an even bigger ass than Kid."

"Come on, don't you want to ditch that loser and hang with us?"

Law noticed that her pupils were white. He put his arm over her shoulders and held her tighter.

"It's okay, their words mean nothing."

"Don't you know about his past? He's nothing but a filthy, lying orphan! He's the reason why my dad is in prison!"

"That's enough!"

"Luffy, no!"

She looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

"L-"

She kissed him before he could speak.

"Traffy, I'm sorry for what's about to happen."

She walked over to Bellamy and his group.

"You finally decided to be with a real man."

"Traffy's more of a man than you can ever hope to be!"

She punched him so hard that she left an imprint of her fist on his face and she had blood on her hand.

"Holy shit."

"She knocked out Bellamy."

"Even the concrete got smashed."

"She is Ace and Sabo's little sister."

"Don't mess with my boyfriend!" Said Luffy.

"Why you little bitch-"

"Room!"

"What's going on!?"

"Why are we floating!?"

"I can't have you hurting my girlfriend now, can I?"

He sliced all of them into several pieces.

"Aaaahhhhh!!!"

"My body!!!"

"Who the hell is this freak!?"

"Shambles!"

"My arms are legs!"

"Those are mines!"

"That's my torso!"

"Traffy!"

"Don't 'Traffy' me! What did I say?"

"I don't like it when people say mean things about you."

"Fine, let's just go before Spandam gets here."

_**Timeskip** _

"Aceypoo?"

"Vivi?"

"You said that you needed help reaching for something."

"Yeah, come in."

She came in and her jaw dropped.

"Ace!"

"Missed me?"

"You're back to normal!"

"Yep."

"And you're naked."

"I figured we could make up for all the lost time."

"Ace..."

He got closer and was kissing Vivi and the neck.

"That thing with Sabo and Koala gave me an idea, we can do it in the shower."

"Ace, we said that we weren't going-"

"Your nipples are hard."

"..."

"..."

"Just don't forget to throw away the condom this time."

"Will do."  
_________________________________________

Two tired and naked people are lying down in a bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Never speak of this to anyone." Said Nami.

"Agreed." Said Marco.


	27. Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad Username: CamillaLou

Someone is knocking on Law's dorm so loudly that it attracted the attention of the other residents.

"Who is making all of this racket!?" Screamed Kid.

"Hey jackass! Some of us have class in a few hours!" Screamed Zoro.

"Who is making all of this noise!?" Screamed Nami.

"I am not leaving here until Trafalgar Law answers his-"

"What the hell do you want!? Do you have any idea what time it is!?" Asked Law.

"You sir, are accused of assaulting your fellow schoolmates. You are to report in my office first thing in the morning." Said Spandam.

"Couldn't this have waited until the next day?"

"Nope, that'll be all and have a good night sleep."

Spandam walked away ignoring all the hateful stares that he was getting.

"That asshole really doesn't have any limits, does he?" Asked Killer.

"If he wasn't the director I would've kicked his face in." Said Sanji.

"All of you people go back to bed! There's nothing to see here!" Said Spandam.

"We were in bed until your stupid ass woke us up." Said Pudding.

"What was that, Miss Charlotte?"

"Nothing, sir."

_**Timeskip** _

"Is there a reason why you woke me and the entire building up?"

"I'm waiting for your partner in crime."

"Morning, everyone." Said Luffy.

"She has nothing to do with this."

"Au contraire, according to the victims, she threw the first punch."

"We went to Shakky's, nothing more, nothing less."

"Then why were they found in pieces?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're the only person who can cut up people without killing them."

"Where did this allegedly happened?"

"Outside of the Outlaw Restaurant."

"I didn't know you were that desperate."

"Excuse me?"

"They were from that place?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"The 'victims' were probably so drunk that they thought it was us who attacked them."

"That's preposterous."

"That place is known for attracting all sorts of characters, who's to say that they weren't a bunch of drunk frat boys who got into a fight and thought that it was us."

"Let's not forget that there weren't any cameras and no witnesses so it's their word against his." Said Galdino.

"Traffy, his eye is twitching."

"It means that we're done here. Aren't we, Spandam?"

"..."

"Let's go, Luffy."  
_________________________________________

"Is he okay?" Asked Alvida.

"Ever since Trafalgar and his girlfriend left his office, he's been like that." Said Galdino.

"Damn you Trafalgar, damn you Trafalgar, damn you Trafalgar..."

"Yikes."

_**Timeskip** _

"Hold on girls, we just have to get our books." Said Sanji.

"Has anyone seen Marco?" Asked Ace.

"Not since he finished early." Said Sabo.

"Speaking about missing people, where's Nami?" Asked Vivi.

"She finished early too." Said Koala.

"You don't think..." Said Pudding.

"Surely not, after that speech she gave us about inviting them over, that would hypocr-"

"Does anybody hear that?"

They heard loud moaning and screaming coming from down the hall. They followed the sound until the reached a certain dorm room.

"I'm not going in that cursed place." Said Ace.

"Me neither." Said Sanji.

"I'll just knock, maybe it could be something else."

Sabo knocked on his dorm and heard whispers and shuffling. Then, an out of breath Marco answered the door.

"Y-Yes?"

"Hey, Nami!!! You can come out!!!" Screamed Ace.

"What are you talking about? She's not here."

"Whose panties are those?" Asked Sanji.

"Those are...Izo's."

"Izo, the same Izo we just got off the phone with?" Asked Sabo.

"Aren't you a biology major?" Asked Pudding.

"See, at least she's not asking weird questions. Yes, I am."

"Why is there an economics book on the floor?"

"For God's sake, are you happy now!?" Screamed Nami.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Laughed Ace.

"I cannot believe it." Said Sabo.

"I'll be dammed." Said Sanji.

"Would you look at that, I guess you're not a jealous prude after all." Said Koala.

"So Marco, how did it feel to be bottomed by a woman?" Asked Ace.

"Uh...I think we should run." Said Vivi.

"Huh?"

He looked up and saw a black thundercloud over his head.

"Oh, shit." Said Sabo.

"Nami-shwan..." Said Sanji.

"Run!!!" Screamed Pudding.


	28. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad Username: CamillaLou

''Luffy, where are you taking me?" Asked Law.

"To a medical presentation."

"I hope that this isn't one of your stunts."

"It's not, I promise."

"Or else you'll be punished again." He smirked.

"Traffy..." She blushed.  
_________________________________________

"Zoro, are you sure that you'll be able to do this?" Asked Usopp.

"When have you ever known me for turning down a drinking challenge?"

"These guys look pretty tough."

"Don't underestimate me, by the time I win, they'll be black out drunk and I'll still be sober."

_**Timeskip** _

"What the hell is he doing here?" Asked the men.

"It's time for you two to make up!" Said Luffy.

"Where are you guys?" Asked Zoro.

"Somewhere!"

"If this is your idea of a joke, this is not funny." Said Law.

"What is this place?"

"It's the discipline room." Said Edward.

"Mr. Newgate?"

"The walls in this room are infused with Sadinite and Sea stone. You two will stay here until you make up."

"I can still slice the door open." Said Zoro.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Roronoa." Said Shanks.

"Is there any alcohol at all in this place?"

"There's food all the way to the back of the room. You have all your favorite foods and drinks, thanks to your friends."

"We'll be back in a few hours, enjoy yourselves!" Said Luffy.

"And try not to kill each other!" Said Usopp.

They looked at each with disdain in their eyes.

"No promises." They said.  
_________________________________________

"..."

"..."

"Are you going to keep staring at me or what?" Asked Zoro.

"I want to apologize."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"Go on."

"I'm sorry for being the reason why you were almost killed."

"And?"

"I'm sorry for ruining your chances with Luffy."

"You know that you could've said something instead hiring an assassin."

"The plan was to scare you off and Monet took it too far."

"That still doesn't excuse what you did."

"I'm not trying to, I'm being honest. I'm truly sorry for what I did."

"Whatever, we just have to wait until they come for us."

"I might as well eat something."

"That's mines."

"No, that one's yours."

"You like Onigiri and fish too?"

"Yeah, I don't eat bread."

"Okay, then."

"I think that's my drink."

"Sencha tea?"

"I don't like sweets, I prefer bitter things."

"Me too."

"..."

"..."

_**Timeskip** _

"What's that sound?" Asked Luffy.

"It sounds like swords clashing against each other!" Said Usopp.

"What!?" Screamed Edward and Shanks.

They unlocked the door and took out their weapons to stop them from fighting.

"What are you idiots doing!?" Asked Edward.

"You do know the point of this room is to NOT fight!" Said Shanks.

"We were just waiting on you guys to show up so we decided to have a friendly competition." Said Law.

"Yeah, and I gotta say that you're not bad with a sword." Said Zoro.

"Likewise."

"Wait, so you two weren't trying to kill each other?" Asked Usopp.

"Why would we?"

"Well, I guess since you kids made up, we can let you out." Said Shanks.

"That's great, Traffy!"

"I knew that you guys would get along!"

"..."

"W-Why are they looking at us with deranged smiles?" Asked Usopp.

"Uhh...you guys look like Nami when she's about to shock someone."

"You two lied to us." Said Zoro.

"And had us locked in a room for hours."

"B-But in the end, you two are on good terms?"

"We are but Luffy said that it was a medical presentation."

"And you said that it was a drinking competition."

"B-But you forgive us, obviously."

"Usopp, what did I say would happen if you ever lie to me again?"

"..."

"Luffy, I don't have to remind you what's going to happen."

"..."

They were walking towards them with devilish grins.

"Usopp..."

"Run, Luffy!!!"


	29. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad Username: CamillaLou

Luffy and her friends are at the park enjoying a rare moment of relaxation from school.

"Luffy! Put it down!" Said Nami.

"But you said to wait until the guys come."

"That doesn't mean you have to inhale everything in sight!"

"But what about them?"

She pointed over to the chaos at the picnic table.

"I got to the sake first!" Said Zoro.

"I already called dibs on it!" Said Ace.

"Will you two stop fighting? There's enough for everybody." Said Sanji.

"They already drank it." Said Marco and Law.

"That's impossible, we bought enough to last us the entire day!" Said Pudding.

"Zoro by himself is enough to put any bar out of business." Said Usopp.

"And Ace is no different." Said Thatch.

"The average person would already be comatose but not those two." Said Sabo.

"Listen flame boy, my hand was on it first." Said Zoro.

"I. Called. Dibs. Salad hair." Said Ace.

"What did you say?"

"Salad hair."

Sanji was laughing loudly while Usopp and Chopper were distancing themselves from the incoming mayhem that's about to ensue.

"I'm gonna cut you to pieces!"

"I'm gonna roast you alive!"

They were interrupted by two fists hitting the back of their heads.

"Stop fighting!" Screamed Vivi and Hiyori.

"He started it!" Said Zoro.

"As if, you're the one who took out your swords and was getting ready to fight!" Said Ace.

"Because of you two, we have to go to the store!" Said Vivi.

"That won't be necessary, we expected this to happen so we bought some more." Said Law.

"It's in my car, I'll go get it." Said Marco.  
_________________________________________

"Are they getting along yet?" Asked Luffy.

"They haven't talked since they sat down." Said Vivi.

They are currently spying on their boyfriends and waiting for them to talk to each other.

"Do you think that they caught on to our plan?" Asked Luffy.

"They probably found it suspicious that everyone took their seats and that there wasn't enough space for the two of them." Said Vivi.  
_________________________________________

"They do know that we know that they're watching us, right?" Asked Ace.

"They went out of their way to prepare all of this, at least they tried." Said Law.

"You know, I don't like you but I don't hate you."

"I think you're an insufferable twit but not an asshole."

"That's actually the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Baby steps, I guess."

"I'll try, you can pull off the serial killer look."

"Not bad but it needs a bit more practice. For example, you're a moron but not an entirely bad person."

"You look like a sadistic creep when you smile but you have a cool sword."

"It's better than before."

Ace took the last rice ball but Law had his hand on it at the same time.

"Sorry, you have it." Said Ace.

"No, your hand was on it first, you take it." Said Law.

"I insist, you can have it."

"I'm telling you that it's fine, you can have it."

"..."

"..."

"Take the damn rice ball!" Screamed Ace as his flames came out.

"I'm saying that you can have it, you idiot!" Screamed Law as his blue circle surrounded the entire park.

"I'm going to make you eat it, you creep!"

"I'm going to make you eat it, you damn pyro!"

They lunged at each other but Nami kicked both of them into a nearby tree.

"What's the problem now!!!??" Screamed Nami.

"That ungrateful freak doesn't want to eat the last rice ball!" Said Ace.

"That jackass doesn't want to accept my offer!"

"So you guys are arguing over who's the most courteous?" Asked Usopp.

"Yes, we are!" They screamed.

"This is really delicious." Said Luffy.

They turned around to look at Luffy, who's eating the same rice ball that started their dispute.

"..."

"What's wrong?"

Ace and Law looked at each other then at Luffy and smiled.

"Nothing, Luffy." They said.

_**End** _


End file.
